Endings and Beginnings
by Sylmarien
Summary: Four years and many visits after the abolition of the Pillar system the Magic Knights visit Cephiro once more and each receives an unexpected proposition. Hikaru's brothers discover her secret and are not about to let their sister go lightly. chaos ensues
1. Discoveries

"Okay Umi, I'll meet you there." Hikaru hung up the phone. Racing up to her room she grabbed her bulging sports bag and rushed out the door only to bump into Satoru.

"Hey slow down sis, what's the hurry?" he asked catching her before she fell.

"Oh, hi Satoru. I'm going to Umi's house this afternoon is that okay?"

"You've been staying over at your friend's houses a lot lately is everything okay?" Satoru was worried; it had been four years since Hikaru's second trip to Tokyo tower and even though Hikaru had never told them what had happened those two times he knew _something_ had. The first time Hikaru had gone to the tower on a field trip she'd come back in tears but refused to tell them what was wrong. After that trip she ate less, almost never smiled and cried herself to sleep night after night dreaming strange dreams that made her cry and call out strange words.

Several months later after avoiding Tokyo Tower at all costs, she'd gone back again and come back her old self, just as bouncy and as happy as ever. Every so often her eyes would go misty and she would stare off into the distance but aside from those moments she was the old Hikaru. She also acquired a strange mirrored pendant that she never took off and which she played with when she was nervous or distracted.

Satoru's younger brothers had tried time and again to find out their little sister's secret but to no avail, Satoru knew she'd tell them when she was ready but they refused to believe him. When asked, Hikaru would just smile mysteriously and say something cryptic then look into the distance with that dreamy smile on her face. It caused them no end of worry when she did that.

Hikaru smiled innocently at him, the image of a mischievous sprite up to her latest trick "Everything is fine Satoru. I'll be back later tonight, I'll see you later okay?" Glancing at her watch she saw the time and screamed. "Ahhhh! I'm going to be late, Umi will kill me!" and she raced down the street.

Satoru turned away, an amused smile on his face, yes Hikaru was definitely back to normal.

"I wonder why Hikaru was carrying her sports bag if she was staying the night at Umi's?" he thought as he turned closed the door and returned to the errand he'd been running before Hikaru barrelled into him.

The next day after school Hikaru met with Satoru for their daily sparing session in the dojo. Wielding wooden practice swords they danced around each feinting and striking. When they were both breathing heavily but not exhausted Hikaru moved in to attack, did a few dancing feints and then finally got in a 'killing strike'.

"You know, you've gotten a lot better in the last four years Hikaru," Satoru said as they cooled down, "I haven't seen you use that last move before. Where did you learn it?"

Hikaru grinned, proud of herself, she didn't often beat Satoru. "I learned that one from Lant—," she faltered but recovered quickly, "from late night t.v, there's a programme on about sword fighting and I saw it on there."

Satoru, let it go at that but knew that Hikaru was hiding something, she wasn't a very good liar and he knew her well enough to tell anyway. They finished the training session and Hikaru quickly cleaned up before racing into her room and locking the door.

"Oh man, I can't believe I nearly told Satoru about Lantis," she moaned as she collapsed onto her bed, burying her face in her pillow. "Keeping Cephiro a secret is getting harder and harder." It was the latest in a long line of close calls that had happened over the last few months. Lately her life in Cephiro seemed so much more real than her life here, it was always foremost in her thoughts and it was beginning to show. Picking up the phone Hikaru dialled Umi's number, they talked long and hard then phoned Fuu using Umi's conference line and talked some more. After several hours they all said their goodbyes and hung up. Hikaru sighed, turned out the lights and went to sleep.

After school the next day Hikaru rushed home, changed her clothes and then raced out the door. She was in such a hurry that she didn't realise she'd left her overnight bag on the table, grabbing her school bag instead. She narrowly missed Satoru again as she turned the corner and waved to him as she passed, only stopping to yell back to him "I'm meeting Umi and Fuu at Tokyo Tower again, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon, bye!" before turning around and pelting down the street.

Satoru shook his head at his little sister's antics and headed inside. He dumped his own bags on the table and noticed Hikaru's overnight bag was still there. "Oh, Hikaru, you are such a hothead sometimes," he sighed "Always in a hurry." With that he picked up the offending bag and headed out the door for Tokyo Tower, if he hurried he could probably make it before Hikaru met up with her friends and they went somewhere together.

Hikaru ran at breakneck speed to Tokyo Tower and jumped into the lifts. She tried to calm her breathing as the lift rose to the top and then raced over to Umi and Fuu.

"Sorry I'm late guys." she panted "the bus got caught in traffic on the way home and I had to pack my bags."

"What bags?" Umi asked, "You only brought your school bag, are you making up excuses Hikaru?"

"I'm guessing she forgot them in her hurry to get here," Fuu replied, "Am I right?"

Hikaru looked from Umi to Fuu then looked closely at the bag in her hand and went bright red. Umi and took one look at her face before dissolving into laughter while Fuu tried to comfort Hikaru.

"Don't worry, they have spares in Cephiro, I'm sure Caldina will think of something. If worst comes to worst you can always borrow some of my clothes."

"But I had some chocolate I'd made for Lantis in there!" Hikaru wailed, "And I really wanted to give it to him, today was our four year anniversary!"

Umi finally got control of herself and gave her distraught friend a hug, "Don't worry, I'm sure Lantis won't mind getting them a bit late. He knows you remember and that's all that matters."

"Umi's right you know, Lantis loves you no matter what Hikaru, he's not going to break up with you just because you didn't give him some chocolate he didn't know he was getting."

Hikaru looked tearily up at her friends, sniffed and then dried her tears. "You're right. Thanks guys."

Umi gave her shoulders a squeeze, then let go and held out her hands to the others "Well, we'd better not keep them waiting."

"Right" Fuu and Hikaru chorused. The three girls joined hands, closed their eyes and then disappeared.

Satoru, waited patiently as the lift went up, hefting Hikaru's overnight bag in his hand. It seemed awfully heavy for just a one night stay, still it was Hikaru's bag and it would be rude to pry so he contented himself with simply wondering what was in it.

The lift reached the top floor and Satoru stepped out, scanning the crowd for his sister and her friends. He spotted them by the binoculars and headed over. He smiled as he saw Umi give Hikaru a hug then take her and Fuu's hands. It was good that Hikaru had found such good friends, a growing girl needed more than the companionship of three older brothers and he was grateful to Umi and Fuu for providing that.

As the three girls joined hands Satoru's view of them was momentarily eclipsed by a stall selling Japanese souvenirs. It was just as well though for as it did so Hikaru and her friends did a quick area check to make sure no one was watching and didn't see him emerge from behind the stall and come towards them. As he watched they all closed their eyes and in the next instant dissolved into different coloured balls of light which glowed brightly for a moment and then disappeared.

Satoru almost dropped Hikaru's bag in shock, he quickly moved across the deck to where they had been and looked around wildly, expecting his sister and her friends to pop out from behind a stall somewhere and tell him it had all been a trick. After several minutes of confused searching Satoru was forced to conclude that they were no longer on the observation deck, he slumped into a chair as shock overtook him. His sister had disappeared!

Hikaru, Umi and Fuu appeared in the air above the courtyard of Cephiro's Castle and gently floated down to the ground.

"Gals you're here!" a voice cried.

They turned to see the familiar face of Caldina as she rushed towards them, hers arms outstretched.

"What took ya so long we barely have enough time to get ya ready." She grabbed Umi and Hikaru and beckoned to Fuu, "Come on everyone's waiting!"

Caldina dragged them to their rooms in the castle where Presea and a now much more grown up Meara went into a whirlwind of activity. In short order the three Magic Knights were stripped of their armour and Earth clothes and then dressed in three of Caldina's beautiful creations.

Hikaru wore a short red dress with white underskirts, with a lighter shaded cape and white over-the-knee socks with ankle boots. Her dress was belted at the waist with a white, jewelled belt that matched the clasp her cape was fastened with. On her forehead was a slim circlet with a red gem in the centre under her fringe.

Fuu wore a white dress with a split at the waist to reveal a green skirt beneath covered by a sash of the same green fabric. Her cape was fastened with a gold brooch inset with a green gem which matched the ones on the top of her ankle length boots and green socks. She also wore a white tiara with a large green gem set in the centre, reminiscent of the crown Emeraude wore when she was Pillar of Cephiro.

Umi wore an off-the-shoulder dress in blue with a white belt and thigh-length boots. Flowing from the belt was a second skirt that was cut to hang of her hips. Revealing the dress underneath while falling to the floor to frame her legs. Her cape was fastened to the straps of her dress and was the same blue as the dress and the headband she wore with gems fastened on either side. At her neck was a white choker inset with gems and that matched the rest of her outfit.

Caldina surveyed the trio and announced "Y'all look gorgeous dahlings now lets go wow the menfolk!" and swept them all out of the room, down the corridor and out to the front garden where the picnic had been set up. Throwing open the garden doors dramatically Caldina danced through them like a bird in flight and soared over to Lafarga who smiled at his wife's antics.

The three girls entered the garden at a more leisurely pace and waved at the group of people collected there before separating to meet the three men who waited for them at different spots in the garden.

Lantis' heart soared as Hikaru practically bounced down through the doors with her friends, filled with such joy and happiness he wondered how her tiny body could contain it all. But that was what made her so special. His little ball of fire and spirit had returned to him once again, the only girl who saw past the dark, silent exterior to the real him beneath the mask and lit up the cold corners of his heart. She walked over to him, managing not to fall over her cape which trailed along the floor behind her and curtseyed gracefully (she'd practiced for hours to get it right). She then ruined the effect by jumping into his arms and kissing him, holding him tightly as she started to recount everything that had happened since her last visit. Lantis smiled one of his rare smiles and carried her over to the food table while she continued to chatter away. He let her talk, happy just to feel the fire of her aura near him once more and knowing that the little box in his pocket could wait until later in the afternoon or evening when they were both alone and up to date with affairs.

Ferio watched Fuu as she walked towards him falling in love with her all over again as he saw in her the queen who would hopefully one day rule Cephiro by his side. Her calm and poise steadied him, her quiet and gentle love touching him like nothing else could. He knew he needed her by his side and was determined to take another step towards that dream tonight. But that could wait till later, for now he bowed gallantly to Fuu before offering her his arm and leading her to a spot on one of the rugs to sit down and talk. It had been quite a while since her last visit and he was anxious to hear how she'd been and tell her the about latest events in Cephiro. As if sensing that need Fuu smiled and kissed his cheek and settled more comfortably on the rug, waiting for him get his thoughts in order before he started to speak.

Umi walked into the garden looking like a princess out of a fairytale, only twice as stylish. Ascot leaned against a tree and watched her approach with eyes hidden under his bangs –it was one of the reasons he'd never cut them short. Being able to watch people without seeming too –especially Umi –was too useful an ability to waste. _Caldina's outdone herself this time_ was all he could think as he took in every detail, memorising everything so he could remember it in days to come. Every time Umi left and then returned, her beauty, elegance and spirit seemed to imprint themselves afresh on his mind. Once again he was struck by how much she'd changed since he first met her, how much she'd changed _him_ too and that just made her all the more precious.

While he still had time he gave himself a stern talking to, the time was coming near for him and Umi to either come to an understanding or not. He devoutly hoped they would. Umi came over and grinned at him. "So do you want to get me something to eat?" she asked. "or do you want to try the cake I brought?" she lifted the box he only just noticed she'd been holding and offered it to him. Ascot grinned right back, offering her his hand "Sure you don't want to offer it to everyone else first? I might not leave any left for them."

Umi laughed, _he's so confident in himself now_ she thought, _it's hard to believe he was the shy kid I knew four years ago. He's really matured._ She took the offered hand and following Ascot to a rug to sit down so he could sample the cake.

Lafarga, Caldina, Presea and Clef watched the three couples go their separate ways.

"Awwww, ain't they just the cutest thing you've eva seen?" Caldina practically squeed at the thought of what each of the guys were planning to do that night and then turned to Presea. "So who do ya think'll pop the question first?" she asked.

Presea smiled and shook her head, "I honestly don't know, but I do hope that it all goes well. They've been through a lot and it's time those six got the happiness they deserve."

"Speaking of deserving, I know a certain Master Smith who _also_ deserves her happy ending. When do you think that might be happening Clef?" Caldina innocently looked over at the mage who almost choked on his drink, turning red before exerting control over himself.

"I don't really think that's any of your business Caldina. I could say the same for you though."

The dancer merely laughed and hugged Lafarga tightly, kissing him on the lips before twirling around to show off the ring that suddenly appeared on the appropriate finger of her left hand. "But mine already _has_ dahling."

Presea swept Caldina up in a hug "Oh I'm so happy for you!" she cried and dragged her off to another part of the garden "You have to tell me everything! From beginning to end and don't leave out a thing!"

Clef, who had assumed his adult form some years ago after hints from several parties (namely Caldina) that a certain Mastersmith thought he looked more handsome in that form, looked at Lafarga with a new found respect. "Congratulations."

The swordsman smiled, "I thought I'd better catch her before someone else did. You might want to do the same Clef." He turned serious "Presea won't wait forever and she's been waiting an awfully long time already."

Clef sighed, "I know, it's just..." he raised his hands helplessly, unable to explain the irrational fear and doubt that assailed him every time he tried to tell Presea how he felt. 'what if it was the wrong time and she refused? What if he'd just been deluding himself all this time and she felt nothing for him?

In quiet moments of reflection these doubts seemed silly and small but at the time they always felt like looming obstacles that made him lose his courage. "The greatest mage in Cephiro and I don't have enough self-control to tell the woman I love how I feel." His hands curled into fists, betraying his frustration anger at himself, "How did you manage to do it Lafarga?"

The swordsman looked out over the crowd for a moment before returning his gaze to the young man in front of him, he knew he spoke to that young man rather the age-old mage the rest of the world usually saw. "I don't know. I'd had the ring for weeks, waiting for the right moment to tell her but then I just saw her dancing through the halls one day and it was like everything just clicked. She landed right in front of me, smiling and laughing and before I knew it, I'd pulled out the ring, got down on one knee and was asking her." He grinned a little foolishly "She said yes right away and the rest is history."

Clef sighed, "that's not much help friend." Lafarga gripped his shoulder encouragingly, "you'll find the time Clef, just, when it does don't hesitate."

Clef nodded. "I'll try."

Lafarga brightened, "Don't worry, Clef the opportunity will present itself. No doubt Caldina's already plotting ways to make it happen."

"Save me." Clef groaned. Lafaraga just laughed.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat to make you feel better." He led his frustrated companion to the food tables to sample some of the Earth dishes the three knights had brought.

Hikaru was on cloud nine that evening. She'd spent the whole day with Lantis talking about anything and everything new in her life and expertly dragging details of his out of him. She'd apologised for forgetting his chocolate on their anniversary but he'd just smiled his gentle smile and replied that she was all the gift he ever wanted. Needless to say she'd blushed and mumbled something incoherent as she looked down at her shoes in embarrassment. She loved it when he said things like that but it still embarrassed her sometimes when he did. After catching up she'd met up with the rest of the gang and everyone had gone to a nearby lake to swim and enjoy the summer sun, which in Cephiro was pleasantly hot instead of the furnace Tokyo got during summer.

Umi had been in her element of course, looking divine in her swimsuit but Hikaru had grown in the last four years and could no longer be mistaken for a middle-schooler. She'd grown taller and filled out just enough to boost her confidence without making her uncomfortable about showing it off. And show it off she did in a new swimsuit Umi had helped her pick. Lantis, upon seeing her in it had immediately scanned the area for any possible male threat but upon finding no one but the party from the castle relaxed and complimented her and on her choice. His gaze had been warm and approving and it made Hikaru feel like she was made of pure light and happiness.

Leaning on the balcony of her room after dinner Hikaru stared dreamily into space, fixing that moment in her mind so she'd never forget. Movement down below caught her attention and she glanced down to meet the clear blue gaze of the man she'd just been thinking about.

"Come down Hikaru." He called up to her, "Come walk with me for a while."

Hikaru grinned. "Only if you catch me!" she called back as she climbed up on the rail and jumped off into space.

Lantis caught her of course and she savoured the moment of being held securely in his arms before he set her on her feet and took her hand in his. "Come."

Together they walked through the moonlit gardens barely talking, just enjoying each others presence. Finally Lantis stopped and turned to Hikaru. She sensed the sudden tension in him and touched his arm, worried. "Lantis?"

He smiled at her and touched the necklace he'd given her where it rested on chest. "Even after all this time you still wear it." He said quietly.

Hikaru nodded, "Because you gave it to me Lantis. It's one of my most precious possessions." She smiled at him and put her small hand over his on the pendant. "You're in my heart Lantis, even when you're far away I have a small piece of you right here. I'd be a fool not to treasure it."

Touched by her words Lantis marvelled at the strength of the love he felt for the young woman in front of him. Once a young girl who had wormed her way past all his barriers and into his heart with the warmth of her love and the fire of her soul, now a young woman who made the very air around her sparkle with the vibrant life of her spirit. As she gazed at him out of those scarlet eyes Lantis stood before the Pillar of his world and the centre of his life and revealed the small box he'd kept hidden in his other hand.

Hikaru gasped as he opened it to reveal the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. Threads of platinum wove around each other to form a beautiful rope which cradled a single ruby bounded on either side by a sparkling diamond. "Tears welled in her eyes as she looked up into the eyes of her magic swordsman and saw the love and devotion that glowed there.

"Hikaru." Lantis said, "For years I locked away my heart so that I could ensure the events of the past would not be repeated. But even in the midst of your own pain you saw mine for what it was and sought to heal it. Your fire is the light that burned away the shadows in my heart and made me feel again. Every time you leave for your world it's like my heart leaves with you and everything around me seems less bright until you return. I know that you love your own world and your family there and I understand if you do not want to leave them, I only ask that you spend as much time as you wish here in Cephiro and that you would spend at least some of that time with me, whose heart has belonged to you since the day we met, though I didn't know it at the time." Gently he took Hikaru's hand and placed the ring in her palm, curling her fingers around it and then letting go.

Hikaru stared at her hand for a long moment. Then looked at Lantis with eyes so filled with joy that they almost seemed to set him on fire before throwing herself into his arms with a cry of inarticulate happiness.

"Oh Lantis, I want to spend every waking moment with you!" she said into his chest as he held her close. "I love my family but I'm sure we'll figure something out so I can still see them. I'm the Pillar aren't I? And we have Clef and Presea and Larfarga and Caldina and everyone supporting us. We'll find a way for all of us to be happy!" Still clutching the ring in her hand she waited for Lantis to put her down before skipping back a step and sliding it on her finger to admire. Holding it up to the moonlight the gems twinkled like stars on her finger. "Lantis, thank you, I love it!" she cried and jumped up to kiss him on the lips, giggling like a little girl before dancing around the garden like a firefly.

Finally when she was too tired to dance anymore she collapsed on the ground in an exhausted but deliriously happy heap and allowed Lantis to pick her up and take her back to her room. "Goodnight Lantis." She managed to get out as he tucked her into bed before she drifted off to sleep. "I love you."


	2. Future

**Heyla everyone. Thanks to Terra King, James Birdsong and Lover11Anime for reviewing. It always gives me warm fuzzies when someone does that so this chapter's for you. I hope you like it .**

Ferio was nervous. More than nervous actually but he wasn't going to admit that to himself. It was the second day of the Magic Knight's visit and he and Fuu were about to go visit Windam's shrine. They'd long since repaired and made more of the flying machines Mokona once gave them and the flying mountain wasn't far away, plus Fuu wanted to visit her guardian semi-deity before she returned to her world. As a matter of course Ferio had offered to go with her and so now, one day later here he was waiting for Fuu to arrive so they could get going. The box burning a hole in his pocket had nothing to do with his nerves of course. Absolutely nothing.

He patted his pocket for the umpteenth time to make sure it was still there but halted the motion halfway as a voice called down the hallway. "Oh, Ferio! You're here already. Sorry I'm late I didn't think you'd be so early."

Fuu walked down the hallway with the other two Knights. Lucky for him they were just coming to see Fuu off, not accompany them. Umi was going snorkelling with Ascot –she'd brought goggles and flippers with her from Earth –and Hikaru was going monster slaying with Lantis. The Cephiro now was a little more dangerous than in the time when Emeraude was Pillar. People still remembered the turmoil of choosing a new Pillar after her death and the fight with Debonair and fear meant monsters so there was still work for Lantis and the Magic knights, just not anything one or two of them couldn't handle alone.

Fuu waved goodbye to her friends and came over to him, smiling in greeting. "Hi Ferio. How are you?" she asked

"Great. Are you all set to go?"

"Yes. Let's go, I feel like it's been a long time since I last saw Windam. I've got so much to tell him."

Even with all they'd talked about yesterday Ferio's curiosity was piqued. "Like what?" he asked.

Fuu smiled, "Oh you know, things I've done since I saw him last, what everyone else has been doing, just normal things."

"I see." Ferio bowed her into the glider making her blush and smile then got in himself. A few seconds later they were flying out into the sky and headed towards the floating mountain that was Windam's shrine.

Fuu gazed out at the world below her, even after four years the new Cephiro still left her breathless with its beauty. It was a heartbreakingly beautiful world. Made so by the will of its inhabitants and the power of its Pillar. Even though Hikaru no longer sustained the world by herself she was still its Pillar and supported it –her strength and will flowing through it like lifeblood. She smiled. No wonder it was such a wonderful place to live –Hikaru's spirit wouldn't accept anything else.

Hikaru. Fuu's smile faded as her thoughts turned to the news the Magic Knight of Fire had given her friends that morning. "Lantis asked me to stay with him in Cephiro!" Hikaru, had told them excitedly and shown them the ring he'd given her as proof of the promise they'd made.

Fuu glanced at the ring she wore. Technically it was an earring, half of a pair which Ferio owned, given to him by his sister Emeraude and now passed on in part to her. She wore it as a ring only because without the other half of the pair she couldn't wear it in her ear and there was no other way for her to keep it with at all times when she was in Cephiro. For some reason unknown to her it returned to Ferio whenever she left Cephiro for her own world. His continual gifting of it to her when she came back was a treasured moment for Fuu in every visit she made. It was a sign that the feelings they had for each other were still as strong and unwavering as before. _But what do I do now?_ she thought to herself. _I love him so much and I miss him terribly when we go back to Earth. He's said he loves me, but what will happen in the future? I'm from another world and he's the Prince of Cephiro he needs to have a strong Queen beside him, even if there is no longer need for a Pillar. Emeraude made Cephiro a perfect place for its people, can I really live up to the world she created?_ _I love him and Cephiro, but is that going to be enough?_

Ferio stared at Fuu out of the corner of his eye as he steered the glider and caught the faint smile crossing her lips as she thought about Hikaru. He loved it when she smiled like that, her eyes soft and warm –he remembered every single time she'd turned that smile on him and savoured every one of them. Hopefully he'd receive another one today, if not….he didn't want to think about it.

He saw Fuu's smile fade and her expression turn serious. She'd been doing that a lot lately. He knew Fuu was a serious girl who thought and felt very deeply but after four years he knew when she had something other than day to day issues on her mind._ Maybe talking to Windam will help._ He thought hopefully and turned his attention back to the floating mountain that was quickly approaching.

The wind gusted a bit as they flew into the cavernous mouth of the shrine, landing far enough inside that the glider would be safe from similar gusts. Again Ferio handed Fuu out, it was just a small action but he knew from the way she blushed when he did it that she liked it when he treated her like a lady, so he did it whenever he could.

Together they walked deeper into the shrine, silence stretching between them but of a companionable air. They knew each other well and had come here many times before –sometimes together with others but mostly alone. It was a time for them to just be, surrounded by green lit crystal and stone and the sigh of the wind.

As they approached Windam's chamber the wind whirled around Fuu in greeting and she raised her hands to it, giggling as it played with her hair and tugged at her clothes. She met Ferio's eyes for a moment and faltered for split second before continuing on to greet Windam who appeared in his bird form before them –lowering his head to Fuu so she could hug him and whisper in his ear all the things she'd been waiting to tell him. Ferio stood back and watched as Windam folded an enormous protective wing around her in a fond embrace, nodding his head as he listened to the wise young woman he'd chosen to save his world but also the young girl who sought her mentor and protectors advice.

Ferio squashed the sudden surge of envy he felt towards Windam and looked away, once again fighting a silent battle within himself to quell the unworthy emotion. He had talked often with Windam when Fuu returned to her world and his respect and affection for the great beast was enormous –however at times like these when he could be so openly close to Fuu it was hard not to be jealous. "Soon, I'll have a chance to be close to her in a different way." He told himself. "Windam is like a father figure to her but I want to be something different and there is no reason we cannot both love her and share her love. I can't let my feelings for her turn into jealous possession. Love must live free and so must she."

He turned back to Windam and caught the guardian spirit staring at him with an understanding eye. He nodded to Windam who blinked slowly at him before turning his attention back to Fuu.

Fuu poured all her worries into Windam's listening ear and heard his voice in her mind.

***Young woman from another world, you have surpassed all challenges in saving Cephiro, surely you can find the strength to confront your fears and conquer them the same. Fear not, your worries are unfounded, truly you will soon to obtain that which you have wished for for many years. Have courage and you future will appear. Remember if you are ever in danger to call my name. I will surely answer. Now go and convey my greetings to the Prince, he has something he wishes to ask you.***

Fuu felt his wing lift from where it cradled her and gave his head one last hug and a kiss in gratitude before stepping away so he could leave and go the place where he slept until he was called. "Thank you Windam." She said as he vanished in a rush of wind.

Turning she found Ferio staring at her from where he leaned against the wall, an odd expression on his face. When he saw her turn he stood up and came towards her.

"How was Windam?" he asked.

Fuu hesitated for a moment, trying to figure out what she'd seen in his eyes but pushed the thought aside for another time. "He is well, as always. It was good to see and hear him again though. I feel much better."

Ferio's smile waned as he looked at her in concern "So, something _was_ bothering you." he said. "I knew it." He touched her cheek, "It would have to be something recent or Umi would have noticed she's sharp about these things. Do you want to talk about it?"

Fuu reached up to grip his hand where he'd let it rest against her cheek, holding it tightly as she stared at the floor. After an age she finally spoke. "Hikaru told us Lantis asked her to stay in Cephiro with him last night. She said yes." Her words were soft but held a wealth of emotion –happiness, worry, relief, love and sadness.

"So he finally asked her."

Fuu's eyes flew up to meet his and gaped at him in shock. "You knew about this?"

Ferio smiled at her expression, she was so cute when she was surprised. "Who do you think helped him pick the ring, not that he wanted our help."

Fuu arched an eyebrow. "Our?"

"Well, Caldina knew from the beginning I don't know how but she did, so she told Lafarga who told me who told Ascot and we sorta ganged up on him and got him to go get Presea 's help. She is the Mastersmith after all."

Fuu couldn't help but smile at the picture, poor Lantis being dragged to Presea's workshop and having everyone forcing their ideas on him. He was such a loner when Hikaru wasn't there and having to deal with a whole interfering gang of well-meaning friends had to have pushed his tolerance to the limit. The image was so amusing that she actually forgot to be worried about what that ring meant and simply laughed.

Ferio sighed in relief hearing Fuu laugh. She needed to do that more often. And she would. He vowed silently to himself. Now if only he wasn't so scared the question he wanted to ask her wouldn't drive her right back into depression. _But if you don't ask her now then when?_ _You psyched yourself up for days to get to this point and Lantis has already shown you up. Do you want to get passed by Ascot too?_ A part of him asked in response to those fears. _Trust that she can handle it and let her make her own decision. Don't take her choice away from her, she's stronger than that and you know it._ That voice sounded suspiciously like Umi. "Damn it she's right too." He muttered.

"Who's right?" Fuu took his hand in both of hers, worry in her eyes. "Is something wrong, you look angry?"

Whoops, he hadn't meant to say that out loud, or in that tone. "Nothing, nothing is wrong. Really." He took a deep breath. "Fuu." He placed his other hand over hers. "There's something I have to tell you."

Fuu heard the serious tone in which he spoke and looked up at him in surprise. "Yes?"

Ferio remembered Windam's nod before he disappeared and drew courage from it. At least Windam knew what he was about to do and approved. "Fuu, I want you to hear me out before you say anything okay?" At her small nod he took a deep breath and then looked her straight in the eye, her emerald gaze meeting his golden one.

"Fuu, for the longest time I've known that as the Prince of Cephiro I have a duty to marry the one who will bring Cephiro the most benefit. For years I wrestled with the choice between my heart and the good of my people but that was before I met you. You are a Magic Knight from Another World, you've fought for Cephiro and put your life on the line to protect it. You love this world too, I've seen it and you are loved by it in return. The people of Cephiro know your kindness and wisdom, you've shown it to them over and over again and to me also."

Fuu couldn't look away as his words flowed over her, her heart was in her mouth as she watched him reach into a pocket and bring out a small box.

"Fuu, I love you." He said "I've told you a thousand times and more since you first came to this world but I want you to hear me say it again and know that I mean it from the bottom of my heart." Fuu nodded again, tears forming in her eyes but she didn't break his gaze so he continued. "Since our first meeting in the Forest of Silence you've shown me what an amazing woman you are –strong, loving, kind, smart, gentle." He took her hand and placed the box in it, folding her fingers around it before letting go. "I've loved you for a long time Fuu, you help me to become a better person and a better prince to my people. I want and need you by my side Fuu, more than anything else in this world I want you to be with me." He waited as Fuu opened the box with trembling hands and beheld what was inside.

"When you came to this world for the second time I gave you an earring to remember me by." Fuu's hand unconsciously went to the silver circle she wore on left hand.

"I know you still have it but I was hoping that you'd accept this as a symbol of my love for you, and a reminder that no matter what you will always have a place here in Cephiro at my side, if you want it."

Fuu stared at the box and then at him, for a long time she said nothing but then the tears which had been threatening since the start of his speech spilled over and Ferio feared he'd made a grave mistake.

"But you don't have to accept it if you don't want to." He said hurriedly, "I only wanted to let you know how I feel, there is absolutely no pressure to accept." He stopped and looked away. "I know how much your family and world mean to you and I would never want you to leave them if you didn't want to. I just want you to know that the only person I could ever consider making my queen is you. That's all." he stepped back. "You don't have to answer right away but I wanted you to know the truth before you returned to your world again. Think about it when you go back and then give me your answer alright." He kissed the top of her head and then turned to leave, "I'll go back first, Ascot lent me a friend of his for today who will take you back so don't worry about the glider."

Two whispered words stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't go." Fuu wiped her cheeks and smiled her radiant smile at him as he turned back to face her. "I love you too." She said and took the emerald ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger, right next to the earring. "I've known for a long time that you would need to marry to Cephiro's benefit and I was so scared that I'd never measure up to Emeraude's example. I don't want you or the people of Cephiro to regret choosing me, but I don't want to lose you either." Against her will, tears again started running down her cheeks even as she struggled to hold them back. "I love my family and home world too but I don't want to spend the rest of my life without you Ferio. I couldn't bear to see you marry someone else."

Ferio's arms came around her, holding her tightly and she hugged him back just as tight. "Ferio, I need you too. You're my rock, you hold me together, you make me smile and laugh and every time I look into your eyes I can see how much you love me. You're brave and clever and loyal and you love Cephiro even more than I do, just as your sister loved it. Cephiro will never have a better Prince and if you say that you need me then I'll stay by your side for the rest of my life."

"Fuu!" Ferio held her even tighter and then let go, gently wiping the tears from his love's cheeks before tilting her chin up and tenderly pressing his lips to her own.

Fuu sighed and raised her hand to cover his where it cradled her cheek, the cool metal on her finger warming at his touch. As Ferio broke the gentle kiss she smiled and rested her head against his chest as his arms came around her. She sighed in contentment "I never thought I could feel so happy and so sad at the same time," she said.

"It will only get better from here." Ferio murmured in her ear, his voice a promise and a hope all at once. "And don't worry about your family. They aren't lost to you nor you to them. You can see them as you see us now, with Hikaru as Pillar and the strength of your own heart you can go back any time you want."

"Yes I know." Fuu sighed. "It's just such a big decision. I don't think it's really sunk in yet."

Ferio smiled against her hair, "Yeah, it's going to take me a while to get my head around it too. But for now, why don't we head back and tell everyone the good news."

"Yes, no doubt Hikaru will be overjoyed. I don't know how Umi will take it though."

Ferio simply laughed and then scooped Fuu up in his arms, grinning at her squeak of surprise. "We'll worry about Umi's reaction when it happens, for now let's just enjoy our time together."

Fuu relaxed after a moment and put her arms around his neck as he walked back to where the glider was. "You know this is like the time you rescued me from Aska's ship." She said after a minute. "you held me just like this that time too."

"mmm, but I'm in a much better position to enjoy it this time." Ferio replied.

Fuu blushed but didn't say anything.

When they reached the glider Ferio put her down and bowed her into it again. This time Fuu was able to control her blushes and got into the spirit of it herself –curtseying to Ferio before she got in and smiling as he followed her in with a flourish.

This time as they lifted off the ground Ferio pulled her close against him and they gazed out at Cephiro together, silently taking in its beauty and enjoying the new and easy intimacy between them as a result of the events at the shrine.

Fuu looked down at her hand and admired the exquisitely crafted band of silver that now adorned her finger. It was an elegant ring, engraved with lines to look like the wind, tiny emeralds winked up at her from the centre of mini cyclones and right next to each was a matching golden topaz that shone like fire in the sunlight. Just like Ferio's eyes.

"It's perfect." She sighed.

"I'm glad you like it. Caldina gave me the idea for the design and Presea made it after she forced me to collect all the materials. I wanted it to be something that reflected you and your power and hopefully our future together."

Fuu grinned, "That sounds like Presea, though I thought that we were the exception with the escudo ore, does she make everyone get their own materials?"

Ferio kissed her on the nose, "Yes, she says if someone's not willing to get her the materials to make something, they don't want or need it badly enough."

Fuu giggled. "I wonder if that applies to Clef too." She said wickedly, "I hardly think he'd get her to make her own ring though, I hope he gets a skilled craftsmen to do it. She doesn't deserve anything but the best."

"Oh, I think he's got some ideas about that. Just don't let Presea get wind of it. He's nervous enough as it is."

"I won't if you won't." Fuu rested her head on Ferio's shoulder and sighed sleepily. "Wake me when we get there." She murmured, emotionally drained by the recent events and sleep deprived because of Hikaru's late night announcement.

"Of course." Ferio replied as she slowly dropped off to sleep. "sleep well my wind princess."

**Well, that's it for chapter two. Look forward to chapter 3, I think we all know who's up next but hopefully I'll have a few surprises in there still. See you there!**


	3. Together

Ascot looked out the window, saw the bright sun and cloudless sky and knew it was going to be a great day. Kicking off his blanket he quickly bathed, changed and grabbed a quick breakfast from the castle kitchen before heading outside to make some last minute preparations before he went to met Umi in the mess hall. Walking through the doors he spotted her seated at a table with the other women of the castle –Presea, Caldina, Meara, the visiting princes's Tatra and Tarta and her best friends and fellow Magic Knights Hikaru and Fuu.

Hikaru had the undivided attention of the whole table as she animatedly told them about something that happened the previous night. As Ascot approached she seemed to be finishing the story and luckily he was far enough away that the concerted scream of "HE DID WHAT!" that came from every female throat at the table only made him wince.

Umi grabbed Hikaru's hand and examined something on her finger for a second before nearly dislocating the poor girls arm as she dragged it over for the other women to see. After a minute or two of discussion about something to do with clarity, cut and design Umi finally released her friends hand and sat back down on her chair with a sigh. "Well I wish you two the best of luck." She said,

"You're going to need it when you tell your brothers about this Hikaru. Satoru's okay but the other two are going to go nuts when they find out."

Hikaru winced at the thought but Fuu put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Hikaru. We'll be there to support you. Lantis loves you with all his heart and this is your life not your brothers. It's yours to live and you can do what you like with it." She smiled. "besides it's not like they can keep you away from Cephiro when all you have to do to come here is wish it so."

Hikaru gave her a weak smile, "I know, it's just, I hate to make them worry. It hurt them a lot when I wouldn't talk about why I was so sad after our first trip here. I don't want to cause them pain like that again."

Umi reached over and hugged the flame-haired knight. "We know Hikaru." She said. "Which is why we do a lot of prep work before we tell them. Get them used to the idea and then when they're ready to hear the truth we spring it on them!" she curled her fingers into claws and mimicked a cat pouncing. "They'll never know what hit 'em."

Ascot leaned against a nearby pillar, waiting for Umi to finish her breakfast and conversation and see Hikaru and Fuu off with their respective partners before whisking her off on one of his flying friends to the little cove he'd found several weeks ago.

It was a beautiful spot. A small perfectly formed half-circle cove with a stunning coral reef not far offshore. Umi had been swimming with him many times in the past four years and it was one of his favourite things to do with her. He loved watching Umi cut through the water like a knife, as graceful as a swan and as quick as a blink as she darted around like a fish herself, enjoying the play of the waves and currents. Water was truly her element and she revelled in it.

It had taken him a long time to get used to the things she wore when swimming though. He'd long since become inured to the skimpy outfits Caldina loved to prance around in however seeing Umi in ones just as revealing took a lot of getting used to. Seeing her for the first time in the skin tight two piece outfit she called a bikini had almost given him a heart attack and even now it made his heart beat faster at the thought.

He had a feeling Umi knew the effect her choice of apparel had on him and took a fiendish delight in choosing things that would surprise him. Today she was wearing what she called a swimsuit and he was glad it was one of her more modest choices. He was going to have to keep his mind focused if he wanted things to go his way today. He couldn't allow her to distract him like she usually did. Today he would cast aside the last remnants of the insecure immature boy he'd been and show Umi what that boy had become.

Umi felt the wind in her hair, heard the beat of wings to her sides and held onto to Ascot's waist a bit tighter as she saw the ground fall even further away from them. She wasn't scared of falling, she could call Selece in an instant if she wanted to but it still made her feel a bit uncomfortable seeing the ground so far below her with nothing but air in between. Plus it also gave her an excuse to hug the handsome young man in front of her and that was no bad thing.

Smiling to herself she thought back to the first time she'd seen Ascot in his grown up form and realised he was the same boy she'd felt like spanking when they'd met in Selece's shrine. It had stopped her in her tracks to think that he'd worked so hard to grow up as a result of her influence. _And _how_ did he grow up_. She thought, her mind going back to when he'd flown out into the space between worlds with only his own magic to protect him in order to save her. It was a brave and reckless thing to do, something she'd yelled at him for once they got back to the castle but he'd been unrepentant, determined to help her and her friends in any way he could.

It had been that steadfast strength and depth of feeling that had helped her through the emotional rollercoaster she'd ridden as she tried to deal with her feelings for Clef. She'd known from the beginning that Presea loved Clef. The signs were all there for her to see and it became even more clear on their second visit to Cephiro when Presea hardly left his side after the battle with Debonair and his almost collapse as a result of the strain of maintaining the castle entirely on his own. In the weeks after the battle when he was slow to recover it was Presea who stayed by his side making sure he ate and rested but also enabling him to continue his work as Master Mage. Her devotion to him was clear and unwavering, as was his returning of her feelings, even if neither of them came right out and said it.

Umi was not one to delude herself and so knew that her crush was doomed from the start. It didn't stop her feelings but she strove never to let Clef see their depth. She knew he suspected how she felt but didn't know what to do about it so she tried even harder to convince him he was nothing more than a friend and mentor to her. But oh, it had hurt. Long talks with Presea and Caldina had helped her to understand and control her emotions and Hikaru and Fuu had each supported her in their own way but it was Ascot's understanding and freely given love that had helped her finally put her feelings to rest for good. That he knew and understood at the time that she'd been in love with Clef and yet continued to love her anyway had been a gift whose value she couldn't begin to tell him.

She knew it must have hurt him to see her love another yet he never blamed her, never lashed out in anger at her because of it. Sure they had their fights and in the four years they'd known one another they'd had some doozy's but she knew that was one thing Ascot would never hold against her. Slowly as she came to see and appreciate how happy Clef and Presea made each other, she began to feel happy for them too and as she listened to Presea's stories about this or that thing Clef had done or said that just drove her up the wall or how the burden of his power and title took its toll on him she began to see past the 'great and wise mage' exterior to the real Clef underneath and discovered that actually he probably wasn't the one for her, nor was she the right one for him.

The death blow to her crush had come at one of the big parties the citizen's of Cephiro liked to throw every now and then. About once a year all the people in Cephiro and quite a few from the neighbouring countries gathered together at the castle for a time of celebration and reconnection. Any excuse was used –a wedding, a good harvest, the vanquishing of a particularly nasty monster or most often –the return of the Magic Knights –and everyone saw it as their solemn duty to have as much fun as possible.

The gathering usually lasted about a week as people came and went as they were able and commitments allowed. The main event was usually in the middle of said week and involved a day of fierce competitions from fighting to cooking with everyone adjourning to the castle to congratulate the winners and console the losers with dancing and singing in the Great Hall and its adjoining smaller halls and gardens.

Umi had been having a wonderful time dancing with her friends and no few male Cephiro citizens when the orchestra began playing Almera's song. Almera's song was a strange one. Everyone knew of it yet no one knew who'd first written or played it or which country it originated from. It was a song shrouded in mystery but with a strange and romantic power. It was said that whenever Almera's song was played that when it finished if the one who was destined to be with you always was present on the dancefloor he or she would be your partner when the final note ended.

It was at one such party when Alerma's song played that Umi saw Clef and Presea end up together and the joy that danced in both their eyes was enough to bring tears to her own. She hadn't danced that night and so hadn't thought the song would affect her however as she turned away, the final vestiges of her feelings for Clef crumbling in one last avalanche of sorrow, it was Ascot that she stumbled into and who led her to a private room where she cried for Clef one final time.

That had been three years ago and in that time Umi had watched Ascot grow into an amazing young man that any girl in Cephiro would be proud to have. Indeed several bold young women had tried to win him over but he only ever had eyes for Umi and had politely but firmly rebuffed all other advances. For him, Umi was the only one he would ever consider spending his life with and that was that. Which was just as well because Umi could get a little unreasonable where he was concerned –she'd told him straight to his face once they'd officially started 'going out' as Fuu and Hikaru termed it ,that if she caught him with another woman she'd freeze the bitch and toss her off the side of the castle. Needless to say Ascot had been confident enough in himself by then to apply the same rule to her. Any man who tried to pursue her –in either world because he'd made Hikaru and Fuu promise to keep him informed –would find himself chased off by one his more nasty summonable friends. End of story.

Umi had just laughed and pulled his head down for a passionate kiss before tucking herself under his arm as they went out to see the others and making their relationship upgrade very obvious to all and sundry. That had been a very good day and looking up at the sky and the warm sun above Umi knew that today was going to be another.

Ascot felt Umi's arms tighten around his waist and savoured the sensation of having her so close to him. Urging his friend to go faster with a quick mental request, the great bird that was giving them both a ride gave him an indulgent blink before complying. _She_ knew what was going to happen today and also knew how much he liked having Umi fly with him and thought he was being silly to hasten the ending of the experience.

"You're right, but going faster makes her hold on tighter." He told the great matriarch and then grinned to himself as she picked up the pace a notch and Umi's grip tightened accordingly.

A few minutes later their destination came into view and even through the whistling wind he heard Umi's cry of delight as she looked down on the crystal clear waters of the bay and the warm golden sand that ringed it. Before they even landed Umi was already jumping off –the ovum gem on her hand allowing her to change into her swimsuit before she hit the water.

Smiling Ascot got off the normal way and thanked his friend before dismissing her. He had another friend waiting to take them home so she wouldn't have to be away from her mate and family for a whole day.

Pulling off his outer garments to reveal the boardshorts Umi had bought him from her world and digging the snorkels and masks out of his pack Ascot joined Umi in the water and together they struck out for the coral reef lying just beyond the cove.

After years of lessons with Umi and practice in his own time he was a strong and skilled swimmer, not as graceful as Umi in the water but more than able to keep up with her and her antics. They spent several wonderful hours exploring the reef, taking a break on the beach when they got tired before heading out again to discover another secret it had hidden in its depths.

Around lunchtime they'd both agreed they'd about had enough and collapsed blue-lipped and shivering on the rug Umi had brought with her to recover. As they lay there, the sun warming and drying them Ascot reached out a tired arm and dragged his pack over, getting out the water bottles he'd stored there he handed one to Umi before downing the contents of the other. After he'd drunk his fill he lay back down and closed his eyes against the suns glare, letting his mind drift.

Umi sipped her water slowly, staring at the sky in complete contentment as the sun banished the cold and taking surreptitious glances at Ascot as he lay with his eyes closed next to her. It was a very nice view.

Years of swimming plus training from both Clef and Lantis had given him a lean muscled body that far too often for Umi's liking he covered with his summoner's robes. Today though, wearing only his boardshorts that body was on full display and Umi was proud to confirm once more that her boyfriend was hot. "I'm a very lucky girl." She murmured to herself. Reaching into her own pack for a small box that she'd been taking everywhere with her for weeks she snuck a glance at Ascot to make sure his eyes were still closed before opening it and examining its contents.

The box contained a ring that she'd designed herself and got specially made by a jeweller her mother knew and had introduced her to a long time ago. He'd given her a knowing glance when he'd seen the design but said nothing and made it in record time and for a discounted price. "He's a lucky man that one." He'd said as he handed over the box in its bag "Run him ragged." He'd finished with a wicked grin as Umi had blushed and thanked him. It was simple in design, a band of jade shot through with threads of gold was fixed between another gold band on each side to form a solid masculine ring she hoped Ascot would like. Now all she had to do was give it to him.

Ascot shifted suddenly and opened his eyes. Umi quickly shoved the box back into her pack before he could see and turned to find him watching her with eyes the same beautiful shade of green as the jade she'd spent hours picking out at the store.

"So are you ready to eat?" she asked, nervously trying to run a hand through her hair but forgetting she'd put it in a braid to go swimming. At the mention of food Ascot's eyes brightened.

"Famished." Was his fervent response as he sat up and brushed the sand off his hands before turning to get the picnic basket he'd stowed near their packs. "Is there anything you particularly want to eat first?" he asked as he brought it over and placed its contents between them.

"Oh, that juice is still cold right? I'll definitely start with that." Umi said decisively, reaching for a glass and pouring herself some. "Do you want some?"

Ascot caught the rich sweet scent of his favourite Cephirean fruit and nodded eagerly before grabbing a sandwich and taking a large bite as Umi poured his glass and set it in a little hollow she made in the sand next to hers so it wouldn't fall over.

"I'm in heaven." Ascot sighed as he took another bite of his sandwich and washed it down with juice.

Umi chose and tried her own sandwich and had to agree. The castle cooks who'd packed the basket for them this morning with many a knowing wink had outdone themselves this time. She said as much and Ascot nodded. They demolished the lunch in short order and after packing away the remains settled down once more on the rug to enjoy the sun.

Ascot watched through half-open eyes as Umi settled down next to him, wiggling every so often to get more comfortable before apparently drifting off into a light doze. Ascot shifted experimentally a few times to make sure she wouldn't rouse and then reached into his pack to bring out the small box he'd fetched that morning from Presea's workshop where she'd been keeping it for him after he'd finally made a ring that satisfied him. He'd been trying to get one right for months but every time he finished there was always something wrong and so back into the forge it went until he brought it back out in a new shape.

Presea had been very patient with him, teaching him the basics he needed to know and then leaving him to create his piece in private. It was an act of kindness he'd never known until Caldina and the Magic Knights had come into his life and yet now he found himself on the receiving end of such acts with disturbing regularity. It kind of unnerved him the way people were so openly friendly to each other, even after four years of it. He'd lived many more years in the shadow of Zagato and his followers' coldness than the warmth of this new Cephiro and its inhabitants and sometimes he still found himself looking for the request behind the gift. When that happened he remembered Umi and how even after he'd done his level best to harm her and her friends she'd helped him time and again –at the risk of her own life in some cases –and never once asked him for anything in return. It always helped.

Putting the box back in his pack but keeping it near at hand he rolled over and turned his gaze to the blue-haired beauty dozing next him. Umi had filled back out in the years since her return to Cephiro. When she first came back she'd been dreadfully thin, all the Magic Knights were. It was plain to see that the battle with Emeraude had taken a heavy toll on all of them. After Hikaru became the Pillar they'd all cheered back up but Umi had been the slowest to bounce back, mostly because she'd been too busy looking after the other two to take proper care of herself but also, her continuing problems with Clef had also hindered her recovery. Looking at her now though she was in the pink of health and Ascot was more than happy to see her back to her old vibrant self.

As the wind blew gently across the sand, lifting the few pieces of hair that had escaped her braid and Umi slowly opened her eyes Ascot gathered his courage for the task ahead.

Umi felt the wind lift wisps of her now dry hair and blow them gently across her face. Opening her eyes she gave herself a stern talking too and decided that it was now or never.

"Ascot." She said, sitting up and bringing out the box she'd hidden a few minutes ago. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

She caught Ascot mid-gesture as he rummaged in his pack for something. Hearing her words, he turned back, holding something in his closed fist which he rested on his knee as he sat back down.

"Oh, yeah? Well good. I have something I want to say as well."

Umi looked curiously at his still closed fist but pushed the matter aside in favour of the more important object she was holding in her hands. Taking a deep breath she met Ascot's gaze and plunged in. "Well, we've been going out for a few years now and we've had some really great times together and the more time I spend in Cephiro the more I've come to love it and its people. Back home I've been scouted as a model and I might have a really good career as one but that life seems so empty to me now. I mean I know I have my parents but they have their own lives to live and if I stay any longer with them I'll just be in the way. They wouldn't see it like that but I know that's what I would be doing. Anyway, you've always been there for me Ascot. Through thick and thin these past years and you can't know how much I appreciate that. I love spending time with you and your summon friends and everyone here at the castle.

Umi paused as she tried to find the right words, "I guess what I'm trying to say is—"

Ascot placed a single finger over her lips to silence her before she could say anything else. His eyes were pools of green as they met her own, his expression serious. "Please Umi, let me." He said softly and opened his fist to reveal a small box which he opened and turned for her to see.

Umi gasped as she saw its contents. Nestled in a plush velvet cushion of purest blue was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. The band was made of platinum silver engraved on the inside with markings representing water and ice-her magical powers and at the top, between two stylised breaking waves was a perfectly cut ice blue sapphire, the exact colour of her eyes.

"Umi, I'm glad you enjoy spending time with me in Cephiro. The happiest moments in my life have all been while you were with me and I don't ever want that to change. I know you have a life back on your world but and I'd never ask you to give that up if you didn't want to but I want you here by my side in Cephiro more than anything. I hate having to say goodbye to you when we've only just said hello and every time you go it's like the colour of my world goes with you."

Taking the ring out of the box and holding it out to her in his palm he took a breath and then said it. "Umi, I love you and if you'd be willing to stay by my side forever I swear that I'll do my best to make you happy." His hand shook a little but he continued on. "But if you don't feel the same then I will respect that and never ask this of you again. If you want I won't even appear in front of you, just say the word and I'll disappear. It's your choice."

Umi saw determination and fear in his eyes and felt her heart melt. That Ascot was willing to go so far for her was the fact that undid her. As Ascot watched her with bated breath she slowly reached out and took the ring from his hand, sliding it onto her finger with a sigh.

Ascot let out an explosive breath and smiled tentatively. "Does that mean what I think it means?" he asked.

In answer Umi took the box she'd been hiding and gave it to him. Curiously Ascot opened it and then almost dropped it when he saw what was inside. "Umi!" he looked at her in astonishment. "Since when have you had this?"

Umi laughed. "For about as long as you've had mine I'm guessing. Do you like it?"

Ascot hurriedly took the ring out and slid it onto his finger. "Like it? It's perfect." He said and pulled her into his lap for a kiss. "Just like you."

Umi blushed but settled comfortable against his chest. "You're not too bad yourself either."

Looking at her hand Umi raised it up to the sun and laughed as the sun twinkled on its surfaces. "This has been a perfect day." She sighed.

"Yes it has." Ascot agreed. "I wonder how Ferio's doing?"

"Hmmm?"

Ascot grinned down at her. "Well Lantis asked Hikaru and I asked you so all that's left is Ferio and I think he was aiming to do that today. I was just wondering if he'd actually got up the guts to ask Fuu this time. He's been trying for ages and keeps chickening out. Not that I was any different. Lantis probably asked Hikaru the moment he got the ring. Fearless bastard that he is. Why can't he suffer like the rest of us humans?" he said mournfully.

Umi chuckled. "Well someone had to give us an example to live up to."

Ascot frowned. "I hope you're not expecting me to act like him now?"

Umi grinned. "Nope. You're perfect just the way you are. Now be quiet and hold me so we can enjoy what's left of the day."

"Yes ma'am."

They lay side by side for the rest of the afternoon, talking now and then but mostly just enjoying each other's company and the feel of the warm sand and sun. After all, they now had forever to spend with each other and it was only right they savour the first few moments.


	4. Busted

**Heyla readers. Sorry for taking a while to update, just haven't been motivated and this discovery scene was really tough to write, things could have happened a million different ways so getting it right was a toughie. Anyway, hopefully the hard part is over and the next chapter should be out after a much shorter interval.**

Satoru was fighting to retain his calm and dubious sanity. It was the day after he'd seen Hikaru and her friends disappear at Tokyo Tower and he was still no closer to finding out what the heck had happened than he'd been the day before. After searching the tower from top to bottom he'd looked in all his sister's favourite hang outs, carefully rung her friends parents with bogus stories about lost items to see if she was there and finally searched her room for any clues she might have left. Nothing.

He hadn't said anything to Masaru and Kakeru because he knew the minute he did that the roof would blow off the house and quite possibly the entire district. That didn't mean he wasn't feeling the same urge to tear Tokyo apart until he found her, only that he could control it better. The one thing that was stopping him from doing that was the look on Hikaru's face when he saw her disappear. There had been no surprise or shock, no fear in her expression. Instead she'd looked, happy, eager even as she dissolved into light. There had been a sparkle in her eyes that he'd seen only a few times since her first trip to Tokyo Tower, a look untainted with sorrow or worry and that comforted and calmed him enough to wait until after the time she said she'd return before he told her brothers what he'd seen.

As a result, with nothing else left to go on, he returned to Tokyo Tower the afternoon Hikaru had said she'd be back. He waited for an hour or two, browsing through stalls and shops but always keeping an eye on the corner he'd last seen her in sight. His patience was finally rewarded late in the afternoon and he was amazed when it was. If he hadn't been watching for that exact thing to happen he never would have noticed the three girls suddenly appearing behind the partial cover of a binocular stand. No one around them was looking in their direction except him and he was leaning against the railing on the left side of where they appeared. "They've definitely done this before." He said to himself as he watched them mingle effortlessly with the people left on the observation deck, acting as if they'd always been there. As they wandered around looking at stalls and talking very seriously about something he pushed off the railing and walked up behind the unsuspecting trio. "How was the trip girls?" he asked, putting a hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

"You guys know I've been thinking about telling my brothers." Hikaru said as they wandered around the observation deck. "It's not fair to keep them in the dark any longer. Especially after this." she held up her hand and stared at the ring on her finger for a moment. "I think it's time they knew."

Umi looped an arm around her and Fuu's shoulders, "I agree." She said. "But let's do it together. I want you both to be there when I tell my parents. I don't want to do it alone."

Fuu nodded. "I would like you two to be with me as well. This is something that happened to all of us, and it should be told by all of us." She paused. "But how are we going to go about it? I know we've talked about it before but something else always seemed to come up that was more important. We've been procrastinating."

Hikaru grinned ruefully. "I guess I just didn't want to have to tell my brothers. Deep down I was hoping things could just stay as they were forever."

Umi nodded, "I know, the thought of telling my parents scares me. I don't want to think about what would happen if they don't believe us. I mean how can we prove it?"

"Do you think we could take them to Cephiro?" Hikaru said thoughtfully. "I mean we never tried to bring the guys back because of all the ruckus that would cause but have we ever thought about bringing our families to Cephiro?"

Fuu thought hard for a minute. "I don't know." She said finally. "The spell that Emeraude cast brought us to Cephiro initially but the second time we summoned ourselves there. Logically speaking if our will is strong enough we should be able to bring anyone with us."

"Maybe we should try with one extra person first, just in case it fails." Umi mused. "We don't even have to tell them everything, just bring them to Tokyo Tower saying we have something to show them and try. If it fails we can make up something but if it works we have someone who can corroborate our story when we tell our families. And if they still don't believe us then we take them too."

"However if it doesn't work then we are back to square one with regards to our families and telling them about Cephiro." Fuu grimaced. "Not an entertaining prospect at all."

"True but still, seeing us disappear should be enough to make them believe us at least a little bit." Hikaru said. "Besides I brought Lantis' locket back from Cephiro and we take food there all the time maybe we can bring back something little to make them believe, even if we can't take a whole person."

Umi hit herself on the head, "Of course, why didn't I think of that. You're right, if we can take food and jewellery back and forth then that's some proof right there! All we'd need to do would be to bring back something that's completely from Cephiro which doesn't exist in our World and they'd have to believe us."

"Now let's not get carried away." Fuu warned, "If our families really don't want to believe us then nothing we can say or do can change their minds. We have to be prepared for that." she took a deep breath, "Even if means choosing to leave them permanently."

Hikaru and Umi traded looks and then reached out to hug their friend tightly. "We know. And we know that out of all of us you are the one risking the most. We're here for you Fuu." Hikaru squeezed for emphasis.

"But let's not worry about that just yet, for now we need to pick who we're going to experiment on." Umi laughed evilly and rubbed her hands together. "Our victim needs to be close enough to trust what we say, young enough not to blow a gasket if it works but also old enough that our families will believe them when they back us up."

"Count Masaru and Kakeru out then." Hikaru grimaced. "But Satoru might be okay."

Fuu nodded, "My sister Kuu might work too."

"And both my parents are out anyway so that only leaves two." Umi finished. "So Satoru or Kuu, who do we want to pick?"

"Satoru would be good to deal with my brothers, but they might be more respectful and quiet with Kuu since she's a girl and older than them." Hikaru ventured.

"Plus my parents know Kuu a little and respect her." Umi put in.

"I also think that she would love Cephiro once she was there." Fuu added.

"Then it's decided. Kuu will be our guinea pig. Umi declared. "Now when do we want to do this?"

They fell to discussing when and how to bring Kuu to Cephiro, tossing out ideas and reworking others. They were completely unprepared when a hand landed on Hikaru's shoulder and Satoru's voice said into the sudden silence "How was the trip girls?"

Hikaru froze while Umi and Fuu stared at Satoru in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Hikaru finally managed to squeak out through paralysed vocal chords.

Satoru looked at her with serious eyes. "I think that's the question I should be asking you." He said softly. "You disappeared Hikaru. Right in front of my eyes, I thought I'd gone crazy, do you know how worried I was all this time?"

Hikaru didn't even try to meet her brother's gaze but stared at the floor, guilt and sudden fear a leaden weight on her shoulders. This was not how she'd envisioned Satoru discovering their secret. Umi however, had no such problems. Stepping forward and looking Satoru straight in the eye she put a defensive arm around her friend's shoulders. "Hikaru is not the only one to blame." She said firmly. "Fuu and I are a part of this too."

"We have something we need to tell you and our families too." Fuu added. "And as you might have guessed already, it's not something you will find easy to believe."

Satoru met the gazes of the two young women in front of him and was glad Hikaru had such loyal and strong friends. His face hardened, but that did not excuse the three of them from hiding something like this from him and their loved ones. "I think after the weekend I've just had I'd be willing to believe almost anything." He replied. "So long as it's the truth this time."

Hikaru nodded miserably. "I'm sorry Satoru." She said quietly. "I didn't want to tell you or my brothers, I was afraid of how you'd react." She met his eyes then, "but the cats' out of the bag now so I've got something to tell you." She took a deep breath. "I've fallen in love with a man from another world. His name is Lantis and I'm going to marry him soon."

Satoru stepped back in shock, his jaw almost hitting the floor. He knew his sister had been hiding something from him and he'd thought he'd been ready to accept anything she might tell him but this was not what he'd been expecting.

"You're getting married?" he asked. Just to be sure he wasn't having an aural hallucination. "To a man from another world?"

Hikaru stood firm. "Yes." She turned to her friends and in one of her characteristic swings from depression to joy suddenly smiled. "Well, this might be a bit earlier than we were expecting but why don't we try out that plan we were just talking about." She said. "It might make things easier for Satoru if he can see Lantis while we're explaining everything."

Satoru glanced from girl to girl in bewilderment as they traded smiles.

Umi spared him a pitying glance for a moment, it was probably going to be all a bit much for Hikaru's brother but he was just going to have to deal with it. Like it or not they'd been caught and things were going to have to come to light. She just hoped they'd weather the storm that was going to blow in once everyone else found out.

Sighing once she propped her hands on her hips and took a quick glance around, the crowd was thinning out as everyone called it a day. They'd have to leave and come back quickly or they'd be noticed by the staff as they herded everyone out for the evening. "Let's do this then." She said and took Satoru's unresisting arm, hauling him over to the binocular stand and then dropping it to take Fuu and Hikaru's hands.

"Why don't you hold Hikaru's shoulder?" Fuu suggested as Satoru looked at their little circle with no little trepidation. This was how he'd seen them stand right before they disappeared. Still he was no coward and bravely put a hand on his sister's shoulder and then waited for something to happen.

He was not disappointed. The three girls closed their eyes and suddenly Satoru felt the floor dropping out from under him. A strangled gasp left his throat as Tokyo Tower disappeared and a massive window of light opened in front of them. Fearlessly the girls looked into and then through it as the window grew until it engulfed them and then suddenly they were floating slowly down into the courtyard of a castle that defied description. Satoru looked around slowly, taking note of the assorted critters that roamed the grounds on either side of the path they were on, as well as the…he gulped…floating mountain off in the distance. _Oh what have I gotten myself into?_

Under his hand, Hikaru's clothing was now partially covered by some sort of armour. _What on earth?_ But before he could put another thought together people converged on them from a flung open door to the entrance of the castle.

"Umi! What are you doing back here? Is something wrong, did something happen!" A young man dressed in robes of some kind and wearing a ridiculous hat ran over to the girls and then dropped into a defensive stance when he saw Satoru. "Who is this man?" he asked as several others pelted out behind him, likewise coming to a stop and taking various warlike positions when they noticed him. One of the ladies, a tallish woman dressed in far too little for Satoru's comfort held out a hand with a large gem fixed to the back of her glove. He heard the sound of bells and suddenly he couldn't move. _What the heck? _

Hikaru saw her friend's battle ready positions and headed off the approaching conflict. "Hang on guys!" she cried, "This is my brother Satoru. We brought him here to meet you all." Speaking as fast as she could she explained what had happened and why they were back.

Satoru himself was still reeling from the experience of travelling to another world and the comprehension that another world besides Earth even existed. As he watched his sister calm the group of people in front of him he tried valiantly to gather his scattered wits and managed to catch the tail end of her explanation.

"…so we decided to see if we could bring him here and introduce you all." Hikaru said.

"It was the quickest way to prove things to him and now he can help us convince the rest of our families that we aren't crazy." Umi added.

"But we can't stay for very long." Fuu finished. "Tokyo Tower closes soon, so we'll have to bring him back for a longer visit another time." She glanced at her watch. "We've got about an hour. We wouldn't want to cut it much closer than that though."

Hikaru and Umi nodded in agreement. "Well then there's no time to waste." Hikaru grinned. "What would you like to see first Satoru?" she asked, turning to her brother.

Satoru was still a bit dazed but pulled himself together enough to give a creditable reply. "I'll leave that to you girls. But please nothing too shocking, I don't think I can take to many more shocks today." His tone was plaintive as he gazed around, trying to absorb the enormity and impossibility of it all.

Caldina grinned and moved her hand, another bell like tone releasing the poor man from her control. "Well why don't y'all come to the dining hall for a bite to eat?" she suggested. "Your brother looks like he needs a sit down Hikaru and I'd wager something to eat wouldn't go amiss either no?"

"Sure!" Hikaru bounced forward. Her good mood restored by their successful journey. Satoru was the calmest of her brothers. If anyone could take this in their stride it was him. And then he'd help convince her other brothers and Umi and Fuu's families about Cephiro so all was now right with the world. Skipping along she tugged Satoru's hand as they headed to the dining hall, things were looking up.

**Okay, how was that guys? Wow that was hard, I hope everyone's reactions were believable, it's a bit hard to do Satoru, he and his brothers don't get much screentime in the manga and anime so I'm hoping you guys don't think they're too OOC and if they are my apologies. Got any suggestions, I'd be glad to hear so post a review or leave an opinion. All are welcome. See you next chapter ;)**


	5. Truth

**Okay guys, it's time for the sparks to fly it's showtime! I hope this is going to live up to everyone's expectations but if not suggestions and corrections are welcome. Now on with the show!**

"…And that's pretty much what happened." Hikaru said, glancing at her friends who nodded in agreement. "After that we just spent time here whenever we could, hanging out with our friends, cleaning out monsters, enjoying the annual celebrations. Her gaze flicked towards the swordsman leaning against a wall in the corner. He nodded, his eyes filled with a warmth and gentleness that only showed when he was looking at her "And spending time with Lantis." The last sentence she spoke quietly but in a tone that said everything about how they felt about each other.

Satoru was no halfwit and immediately saw which way the wind was blowing. _Ahhh._ He thought. _That explains a lot_. His next thought almost made him groan out loud _Masaru and Kakeru are going to have a litter of kittens._ He glanced at Lantis in the corner, _mind you he looks like he could handle those two and then some, now wouldn't that be a sight?_ The idea of his two brothers challenging the master swordsman was an amusing one but _no, inflicting that on him would be just too mean, especially after what he's done for Hikaru._

"Well, I can see why you kept this from the other two Hikaru but I wish you'd told me this sooner." He said out loud. "You don't know what it was like to watch you go through all that not knowing anything and not being able to help or protect you from it." He took his baby sister's hand and squeezed it gently. "That's what big brother's are supposed to be for right?"

Hikaru nodded. "I'm sorry Satoru. It won't happen again."

Satoru laughed at that, "I hope not Hikaru, discovering you're the Pillar of one world is quite enough thank you, I'd hate to find out in a year's time you've gone and created another one or something."

Hikaru giggled. "No I don't think I've done that yet but I won't be making any promises about the future." Then she stopped giggling. "But there is one more thing to tell you, before we take you home."

Satoru nodded.

Hikaru held out her hand to Lantis, who came over and stood behind her, a pillar of support as she took the first step towards the rest of their life together. "Last night Lantis proposed to me and I said yes." She said bluntly.

Satoru had more or less been expecting something like this since he'd noticed the ring on _that _finger of her hand and the way she and Lantis seemed to gravitate towards each other, an almost palpable connection hanging in the air between them. He looked from one to the other, taking in everything about the pair, from the hand Lantis placed on his baby sister's shoulder, to the fire in her eyes as she looked at him.

Satoru had watched silently as Hikaru had grown and matured in the past few years, noticing again and again the changes in her that seemed to have no cause and yet continued their inexorable march until he was forced to admit that the sister who sat in front of him was a babe no more but a woman, grown into her own self and forged by a fire he hadn't known existed. It was to this woman that Satoru bowed his head in acknowledgment before glancing up to the man behind her. _He_ was another matter entirely and Satoru was going to have a long talk with him. However that would wait until Hikaru was not present, Lantis would have to win that particular battle on his own.

"Well I can see that your brother has had a lot of shocks today Hikaru and you've given him a lot to think over hmm?" Caldina, ever wise to which way the wind was blowing stepped in to smooth over the stretching silence. "Why don't you take him back to familiar ground and answer any questions he comes up with later. I think it's time you all went back to your world at least. She looked pointedly out the window where the dark sky was now illuminated by the moon only, stars twinkling between the clouds.

"Caldina's right." Clef said, "It's been just over an hour and you said that would be cutting it close. You'd best leave now if you don't want to cause problems on your return. Bring him back another time and we can give him a proper introduction to Cephiro then."

Umi and Fuu nodded. "Then let's return home." Fuu said and stood. Umi followed and Hikaru turned to Satoru. "Um, do you _want_ to come back?" she asked, almost too scared to ask in case she heard the wrong answer.

Satoru nodded slowly. "Yes." He said. "I would like to get to know this country and its' people who you've learned to love so much." To his credit he didn't even glance at Lantis when he said 'people'. Standing up he bowed to the Cephireans, "Thank you for allowing me to come here and see this place for myself. He turned to Lantis and looked him straight in the eye, his gaze conveying his thanks for looking after Hikaru and acknowledgement of the strength which had allowed him to do so. Lantis nodded in return. Nothing more needed to be said, the rest would come later.

Hikaru glanced at the two of them curiously, wondering what was going on but decided it must be one of her brother's 'things' which he wouldn't tell her anyway and let it go. Maybe she could coax it out of Lantis later. Lantis. Her heart leapt for joy that Satoru had at least acknowledged him and if he hadn't completely accepted their relationship he hadn't rejected it outright either. The most important step had been taken and the rest would come later. For now though, Satoru would probably have a million questions to ask when she got home and he actually started processing what she'd told him, no doubt she'd have to tell him everything all over again before he got it all straight. She grinned. It was wonderful to finally spill the beans and share Cephiro with him.

Still grinning she stood and joined her best friends and pillars of support, pulling them both into a hug. "Thanks girls." She said with heartfelt sincerity. "You're the best friends a girl could have.

"We know." Umi and Fuu chorused, smiling and hugged her back.

Satoru came over and squeezed her shoulder. "Let's go home girls. I think we've all had enough excitement for one day."

"Bye gals, see ya soon!" Caldina ran over and gave them all a huge hug before dancing back to Lafarga. Umi blew a kiss to Ascot who smiled and Ferio came over to give Fuu a kiss on the cheek before retreating. Satoru watched all this with no little apprehension, it seemed to him that these three girls were going to cause a storm in both worlds and he'd inadvertently started the ball rolling. _Oh I hope their families all have strong hearts._ He thought. _Cause if those girls do what I think they're doing all sorts of shocks are going to be had._ _Well I suppose it would have gotten out sooner or later, I just hurried things along._

Resigned to the future he put his hand on Hikaru's shoulder and once again, the floor disappeared from under him and they flew through the door to appear on the observation deck of Tokyo Tower once again.

The girls dropped their hands but immediately hugged each other, too happy and keyed up to quite believe what they'd just done. "I'm so happy for you Hikaru." Umi said and then turned to Satoru. "Thank you for listening the way you did Satoru and thanks for believing us."

"I didn't really have much choice." Satoru grinned ruefully, "but that's my own fault, not yours." He looked at Umi to Fuu. "Are you going to be okay, breaking the news to your families?"

The two girls traded looks and grimaced. "If you'd come with us when we tell my sister Kuu, I'd be grateful." Fuu said. "It might make things easier for her if someone else who's gone through it all already is there to help."

"Yeah, Kuu should be enough for my parents," Umi added. "We wouldn't want to crowd them with too many unknown people and they know Kuu better than you. No offense.

"None taken. Just let me know when you need me, Hikaru has my number."

"Thanks."

A staff member came over to tell them that the observation deck would be closing shortly for cleaning before the dinner guests arrived so the three girls quickly said their goodbyes and parted ways at the foot of the tower.

For Hikaru the walk home was a cheerfully silent one, her thoughts focused on Lantis and Cephiro and how happy she was to finally be able to share them both with her family. Satoru's thoughts on the other hand were heavy. He'd always known deep down that Hikaru would eventually leave him and his brothers, whether it was for marriage or her career she would never have stayed with them her whole life but to go to a completely different world? Satoru knew his sister and knew that she would have thought about the consequences of leaving her own world for Cephiro but something inside him told him that there were things she hadn't considered, would probably never consider and which were up to him to take care of if she did decide to permanently live in that other world. It was looking like a stronger and stronger possibility too.

Accepting the inevitable -Satoru was not one to stay on a sinking ship –he began to plan in earnest as they walked home. The first order of business was to let the other two brothers know, give them time to accept the reality of what he was just beginning to understand before Hikaru actually took them to Cephiro for the first time. Satoru's shoulders slumped, the fireworks for this were going to be spectacular –but then they straightened. He'd make Masaru and Kakeru see reason, they could not be permitted to cause trouble for Hikaru in her new life. Yes, he'd have to have words with them before they went to Cephiro and the sooner the better.

As they reached the front door Satoru turned to Hikaru. "I think we'd better tell the other two right away." He said, "If we give them time to get used to the idea they'll cause less trouble."

Hikaru nodded. "I know." Her small hand slipped into his and squeezed. "Thanks for not flipping out, I don't think I could have coped if all three of you did."

Satoru squeezed back. "oh ye of little faith. Come on, it's now or never _Magic Knight_."

Hikaru smiled. "Yeah." She pushed open the door. "Masaru, Kakeru." She called as she walked in and put on her inside shoes. "Are you home?"

"We're in the lounge Hikaru?" Masaru called.

"How was your weekend?" Kakeru shouted at the same time.

Hikaru walked into the lounge to see her two brothers just finishing their night's homework, snacks littered the coffee table and she could see they'd had some sort of dinner from the plates piled in the middle. Satoru walked in behind her and raised an eyebrow at the mess. His two younger siblings, grimaced but cleared away the dishes as Hikaru went to her room to dump her bags on the bed and gather her courage for the task ahead.

Coming out she saw Satoru had gotten the other two seated as far from anything breakable as possible and was just turning off the tv when she came in.

Kakeru bounced on his seat impatiently as she took her own on the couch across from him. "So what do you want to talk about sis?" he asked curiously. "Satoru said you had big news!"

Masaru leaned forward, "Did you make into that university you applied for? Have you won a competition we didn't know about? Gotten a prize at school?

Hikaru shook her head and took a deep breath. "Before I tell you anything you have to promise me three things okay? 1) You will stay silent until I'm finished, no matter what. 2) You will not treat me like I've gone crazy –Satoru will tell you that everything I'm about to say is one hundred percent the truth and you'll be able to see for yourself in the next couple of days if Umi and Fuu can get their part done, if not you'll just have to wait for the weekend. Finally, and I mean this" she pinned the two boys sitting opposite her with a gaze as serious as they'd ever seen "you will accept my decisions as the facts they are and as such are not going to be changed. Am I clear?"

Seeing their sister in such a rare serious mood the two young men both nodded, curiosity eating them alive as to what knowledge they would now be privy too. Then Hikaru started to speak. Their loving indulgence soon turned to horrified silence as they listened to the tale of heartbreak and despair their sister relentlessly unfolded before them. She spoke the unvarnished truth, sparing herself nothing as she relived the events that led up to her awakening as the new Pillar of Cephiro. In helpless anguish her brothers watched the tears run down her face as she recounted Zagato, Emeraude and Eagle's deaths seemingly unaware of the liquid on her cheeks even as it streamed down onto her lap.

It was only as she told the story of Cephiro's restoration and the union of all four worlds that her tears slowed and then stopped, the hurt in her eyes being slowly replaced with gentle sorrow which gave way to calm acceptance and finally happiness and a joy so profound her brothers could only wonder what had caused it. As her tale came to a close Hikaru saw the stunned looks on her brothers' faces and turned to Satoru for support.

"Give them a minute, sis." He said, patting her shoulder in acknowledgement of her courage. "They're in shock, they'll snap out of it in a few minutes."

Hikaru nodded and turned back to wait for the storm to hit.

Kakeru was the first to recover. Launching himself from the couch he pulled Hikaru into an almost bruising hug. "Why didn't you tell us!" he said fiercely, echoing Satoru's words from earlier. "We love you Hikaru, how could you make us watch you go through that alone!"

Masaru stared at her and then turned his gaze to Satoru who nodded in answer to his silent question. He grinned shakily, "I don't really know what to think right now Hikaru but you've never been one to lie and I don't think you could come up with something like this even if you wanted too. He came round to hug her other side, no less tightly than Kakeru. "Thank you for finally telling us the truth."

Satoru looked on as his three younger siblings embraced each other, tears starting to run down all three of their faces. He surreptitiously brushed a few from his own eyes before tapping Hikaru on the shoulder. "You still have to tell them about _that_." he reminded her. "Best get it all out in the open or they'll be trouble when you take them over." Not that there wouldn't be trouble anyway, that went without saying.

Hikaru nodded, gulped and shifted so that she was sitting with her brothers in front of her once more. Taking their hands in hers she looked them both in the eye. "Masaru, Kakeru. There's one more thing you need to know. I told you about Zagato and his brother Lantis who saved me when I was in trouble right?" they both nodded. "Well, during the battle with Debonair I got to know him a little, well actually a lot and I began to like him."

"What!"

She glared at both her brothers who shut their mouths, just in time remembering the promises they'd made.

After ensuring their continued silence Hikaru resumed "As the Pillar of Cephiro I spent a lot of time with him and Clef getting things back they way they used to be when Emeraude was alive. I know right now it might be hard to believe but…" she took a steadying breath and said the next part as fast as she could "I love him with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Yesterday he asked me to marry him and I said yes. He gave me this."

She held up her left hand to show them the ring they'd noticed but dismissed and now examined for a second before the impact of her words set in.

"WHAT!" Kakeru yelled, leaping to his feet in righteous anger. "Our baby sister is getting married!"

"Who the hell thinks he's worthy of our Hikaru!" Masaru bellowed, waving his arms in fury. He turned to his like minded brother. "No one gets to our sister without going through us first! We'll beat him to a pulp!"

"Right!" Kakeru grabbed his hand in brotherly covenant. "We've never even met this guy he can't take away our Hikaru without proving himself to us first." Their gazes darkened as they realised something simultaneously. "He's gone behind our backs! That lowlife!

"Scum of the earth!"

"Weakling!"

"Traitor!"

Satoru decided things had gone just about far enough and stood up. "Enough!" he roared. To his satisfaction his two brothers immediately fell silent though the mutinous jut of their chins suggested he'd better keep an eye on them in case they tried anything ridiculous. Looking past them to Hikaru he saw that she was still kneeling on the floor, her hands clenched into fists and her shoulders shaking, in anger or sorrow he couldn't quite tell but he was betting on the former and the two young men in front of him were about to find out.

Hikaru knew her brothers and loved them dearly. She knew that their words were said in the rash heat of the moment and that they came from their concern and love for her. However she also knew that on a protectiveness scale of one to ten her brothers were a twenty yet even for this she loved them. But. That did not excuse them. Not this time. She was a grown woman now, fully capable of making her own choices and she was not going to let the caveman instincts of her brothers ruin things for her and Lantis. Her swordsman could wipe the floor with her brothers, she knew his skill and theirs but she also knew that it would break her heart to have her family at odds with the man she loved. Masaru and Kakeru would be after his blood from the moment they met him until they were satisfied Lantis could 'protect' her.

Lantis was of course able to do just that but she was fully capable of taking care of her own self with or without him too. And it was time her brothers realised she could walk on her own. She'd let them get away with this for far too long.

Standing up she wished she could summon her sword and armour in this world. It would be much easier to knock some sense into her brothers if she could show them the true extent of her skills. For now though she had other means of doing so.

"Masaru. Kakeru." Her voice cracked like a whip into the silence of Satoru's making. "I know you both love me and want to protect me as your little sister but I will not allow you to talk about Lantis that way, nor will I let you get away with thinking I need him _or_ you to protect me from the world." Her voice softened, "I passed my trial by fire long ago, Emeraude saw to that."

Masaru and Kakeru winced as the memory of their sister's tears –from four years ago and that evening - rose to the forefront of their minds, wiping away their anger in an instant as Hikaru continued.

"I love you both and it means a lot to me that you want to look after me this way but I need you to understand that as my family you are and always will be an important part of my life but Lantis… Lantis is my future." Her eyes begged her brothers to understand. "He's in my heart. I love him and I don't want to live a life where I can't be with him. It would kill me to have to choose between you and him but I will if I have to. Please don't make it come to that."

Satoru looked between the two brothers, took in their troubled expressions as well as Hikaru's drawn and pale face. "I think that's enough for one night." He said. "We've all got a lot to think about now, why don't we sleep on it and see how we feel in the morning?"

He walked over and hugged his baby sister, feeling the slight trembling that betrayed her nerves and weariness. "You've had a big day Hikaru. Go to bed. We'll take care of the rest tomorrow. For now get some sleep.

His red-headed sister nodded into his shoulder before giving him a tight hug and then slipping out of his arms to do the same to Masaru and Kakeru. "I love you all you know that right?" she said as she started up the stairs to her room.

"We know." Satoru answered, a gentle smile on his face as he watched her, the thought occurring to him that while things might be hectic for a while, she was more than capable of coming out the other side shining, and she'd drag the rest of them with her if that's what it took, that was just how she was and no one he knew would have it any other way.

Once she'd gone into her room Satoru turned to his younger siblings and pointed to the couch again. "We need to have a little chat about how you two are going behave when we go to Cephiro." He said, very much the older brother in discipline mode. "So sit back down and make sure you're listening I don't want to have to repeat myself."

**Well guys, that's then end of this chapter. What do you think?**


	6. Sharing

**Well, one family down and two to go. Once again Fuu and Umi's families don't get much screen time so their canon personalities are pretty vague and as such I may have taken a few liberties in order facilitate the plot. I hope no one finds them OOC and if you do please let me know. Other than that here's chapter 6. Enjoy **

Fuu was thinking hard as she walked home that night from Tokyo Tower after saying goodbye to Hikaru, her brother and Umi. All things considered the blowing of their cover and subsequent revealing of Cephiro had gone well, almost too well actually. Fuu wasn't a pessimistic person but she was realistic and she knew that the likelihood of all their families taking the news about Cephiro as well as Satoru had was not very high. Hikaru's brothers for one would go mental as soon as they found out about Lantis –Fuu didn't envy her friend that scenario –but her own family were most likely going to be shocked and hurt that she'd hidden Cephiro and Ferio from them for so long too and that was something she was going to have to deal with largely on her own.

Of course Umi and Hikaru would be there for the initial reveal but damage control afterwards would largely take place at home once the shock wore off and everyone started thinking again. When that happened each of them would be dealing with their own families. Kuu would probably take it the best out of her family, she'd suspected her sister was hiding something from day one but never pressured her to reveal it, something Fuu would be forever grateful to her for.

As the older sister Kuu had always looked out for Fuu, watching over her as she grew but never crossing the line into over protectiveness. Even when Emeraude and Zagato's choices had broken her heart Kuu had simply given her support and love as she tried to deal with it, taking her out for 'girl nights', helping her study and simply being _there,_ a silent champion she'd never called upon.

_And it's time I did._ Fuu thought with a small smile. No doubt Kuu would be ecstatic to finally find out what her sister had been hiding all this time. She'd also be a big help in telling their parents. _The only question is, how and when do I tell her?_

Fuu thought about it all through the next day at school. Taking Satoru to Cephiro and telling him everything there had worked surprisingly well. Kuu, being younger and more flexible would definitely take things more in her stride so that could be a viable way of breaking things to her. However their original plan of explaining first would mean the trip to Cephiro would be much less of a shock, especially if she could get Kuu to actually believe her before they left. "I've never lied to her about anything," Fuu thought out loud, "and she's always known when I was trying to hide something, she'll know that I'm telling the truth this time too." It was difficult to choose between the two possibilities, _do I even have the right to make that choice for her?_ "Maybe I should let her decide herself?"

Fuu sighed, why did things have to be this complicated? _I wish Windam were here, he could help me with this, he was so good about helping me with Ferio._ His words from the previous day rang in her mind, **Have courage and your future will appear.** She smiled at the memory of that day and then paused, maybe Windam had meant more than just confessing her feelings to Ferio.

"Have courage." She mused. "The courage to choose for my sister?" _You do know her almost as well as she knows you_ the voice of reason said. "I guess I should trust in my knowledge of Kuu and have the courage to face the consequences of the choice I make as a result."

Fuu straightened her shoulders. "And so I will. As a queen I'm going to have to trust myself in a lot of things, what better time to start than now? Alright, I'll tell Kuu before I bring her to Cephiro."

Feeling much better, now that she'd come to a decision Fuu walked quickly and lightly home, almost looking forward to sharing her secret with her sister. "She's going to love Cephiro, I know it!"

The next few days were spent immersed in normalcy –school, friends, homework and study took up all her time until finally the weekend came. Fuu had made sure to let Kuu know she had something important to tell her several days before so it wasn't really a surprise that as soon as she emerged from her room and entered the kitchen Kuu pounced on her.

"Fuu! You're up!" she cried, already dressed and eating at the table. "I thought you were going to sleep all day!"

Fuu smiled, got some breakfast and ate while Kuu finished her meal and with visible effort controlled her impatience until Fuu had too. As Fuu showered and dressed Kuu hung around in her room, obviously bursting with questions but unable to decide which one to start with. Finally as Fuu sat them both down on the bed she got her head in order.

"So!" she asked.

Fuu didn't have the heart to torture her by dragging things out like Umi might have and was actually almost as eager to tell her story as Kuu was to hear it. To be able to share everything with someone who would understand at least some of how she felt and talk about it with her, someone other than the friends who'd gone through it with her would be wonderful.

Still, finding those first words with which to start was turning out to be harder than she'd planned.

"Do you remember four years ago when I came back from Tokyo Tower that time and you wondered what was wrong?" Fuu finally said.

Kuu nodded.

"Well, it's about time I told you what happened. The full story."

Kuu stared at her sister's sober expression and remembered how grief stricken she'd looked that time more than four years ago when she'd come back from a school trip to Tokyo Tower with two new friends and a wound in her heart that wouldn't heal. "Okay." She said softly and took Fuu hand. "Whenever you're ready Fuu, there's no rush, take your time."

Fuu nodded. "Well, it started when a bright light suddenly appeared in the sky. There was a girl inside it that only three of us in the tower could see….

Kuu listened attentively as Fuu told her the tragic story of Princess Emeraude and the part she as a Magic Knight played in it. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she realized what Fuu had been going through and she held her sister's hand all the tighter as she continued.

When Fuu finally finished she fell silent for a time, letting Kuu absorb everything before getting up to make them both a cup of tea.

Kuu sat on the bed for a long time and thought hard. Her sister's story seemed too fantastical to believe in this modern age of science and technology, however the depth of emotion and sincerity with which Fuu had spoken added to the fact that Fuu had never lied to her were arrows to the balloon of that thought. Also, putting believability aside the story explained everything about Fuu's sudden change in behaviour four years ago-something a simple and supposedly uneventful trip to Tokyo Tower could never have caused. It also explained her sudden acquisition of two new friends, each showing the same worrying depression according to their families that no amount of talking or counselling could find the reason for. Everything that had worried or confused Kuu about her sister and the changes in her in the past few years was accounted for with pinpoint accuracy –why she'd never been into boys, her sudden interest in sword fighting as opposed to her archery, why she constantly went back to Tokyo Tower when it had caused her so much mysterious pain, a million things fell into place in Kuu's mind and it overwhelmed the logical part of her that said it couldn't have happened.

As Fuu came back with the tea Kuu looked up at her, a weight lifting off her shoulders that had been there from the instant her sister returned home that day four years ago. "Thank you for telling me." Quiet words that held all the relief and release of four years of worry, "So. When do I get to see Cephiro?"

Fuu handed her a cup and took a sip from her own. "Well, if you have nothing on today?" She smiled.

Kuu grinned back. "Alright!"

They finished their tea in record time and Fuu called Umi and Hikaru to met them at the Tower. Kuu was getting more excited by the minute as the reality of things sank in. She was going to another world! That had magic and floating mountains and spaceships! This was going to be great.

She pelted Fuu with questions all the way to the Tower. What was the castle like? Would any monsters appear? Would she get to see Fuu do magic? Could she meet Windam? And most important of all. "When do I get to meet Ferio?"

Fuu blushed, "He should be there to meet us, he knows we were planning on coming today."

Kuu grinned to herself. "Her sister was marrying a Prince! It was like something right out of a fairytale. "I'm so happy for you." She told Fuu and hauled her into a spontaneous hug in the elevator, squeezing tight before letting go.

Fuu smiled back, getting a little excited herself. This was how she'd hoped Kuu would respond and it was wonderful.

They spotted Umi and Hikaru by the binoculars and hurried over to meet them. Seconds later Kuu was holding Fuu's shoulder and gasping as the floor disappeared from beneath her and then seconds after that they were drifting down to the ground in front of the castle and a waiting group of people.

Kuu staggered a bit on her landing, surprise, shock and excitement making her a little unsteady but Fuu had her arm and held her upright as the group came over to make introductions. She tried to remember all the names and faces but there was only one she was really looking for. "So you're Ferio?" she said as Fuu introduced him, looking the young man up and down critically. "You're not as tall as I expected."

"Kuu." Fuu sighed.

Kuu grinned at her sister "But he's not a bad looker even with the scars, I think you've found a winner sis."

"Kuu!"

Ferio laughed and bowed. "So I pass inspection?" he asked.

Kuu wagged a mischievous finger, "That remains to be seen _my lord_ and even then you'll be the last to know."

"Aw come on, you're not even going to tell me when I've passed?" Ferio put all his charm into the smile he flashed at Fuu's older sister. "Just what's it gonna take to convince you I'm worthy?"

Kuu laughed, she liked Ferio already. "I'll have to get back to you on that." she turned to Fuu, "Now you said you can do magic here right Fuu?" she asked. "Please can I see some, you're clothes changed when you got here but that doesn't count, can I see some real magic?"

Fuu frowned thoughtfully, "Well, I have a few offensive spells but nothing impressive like Clef or Lantis."

Ferio put an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, I take offense to that." he said, "You have a Rune-God, some people would call that pretty flashy."

Fuu blushed at the compliment, "You don't really want me to summon Windam right now do you?"

Kuu's eyes got huge. "Oh would you?" she cried, "Please, I'd love to meet Windam! Please summon him Fuu."

Ferio grinned. "There, now you have an excuse to show off." He released her and pushed her towards the open area in front of the castle.

"Go on sweetheart. Blow her away."

Fuu had no choice after that. "Alright." She walked a bit further away so she had room to summon Windam and then drew her sword, smiling to herself at Kuu's gasp of wonder when it appeared from the glove on her hand. "That's so cool." She heard her say to Ferio."

"Wait till you see what happens next."he replied.

Fuu took a deep breath and held up her sword. Her armour transformed into its fully evolved state and as Kuu sighed in envy she called out to her guardian deity. "Windam!"

In an instant she was enveloped in green light and then she felt Windam's warm presence all around her.

***Hail, Queen of Cephiro* **his voice echoed in her mind, a hint of sly humour coming through. **Thou has once again shown the strength of thine heart in bringing thy sister here and revealing all to her. Has the result been as thou wished?**

Fuu looked down at the small group of people below and nodded. Her sister was staring open mouthed at the awesome living machine before her which Ferio said was controlled by her sister. "Yes, it's been wonderful sharing this with her. I never realised how much I wanted to show her Cephiro until I did. Knowing that she likes Ferio, and is willing to accept all this is a precious thing. I can't wait to share even more with her now." She paused. "You don't mind me calling you just to meet her do you?" It worried her that she might have offended her guardian with her frivolity.

***Nay, young Knight of Wind, thou wished only to introduce me to thine sister in the hope that she would know all. Indeed it is a pleasure to know that I am included in thou's wish. Now, we shall return and greet thine sister in a more proper manner.***

Fuu nodded. "Thank you Windam."

Once again she was enveloped in green light but this time, she simply appeared outside the Rune God and floated down to the earth, cloaked in Windam's power. Once she was safely on the ground, Windam transformed into his bird-self, flaring his wings before tucking them comfortably into his sides.

***Well met, sister of the Knight of Wind.*** he said, arching his neck down and forward to stare at her. ***Thou shows great courage and trust in thine sister by coming here and proving all she said was truth. Has this world met thine expectations?***

Kuu, stunned almost into incoherency by Windam's enormous presence managed some how to get herself together enough to form a simple reply "Yes."

Windam couldn't exactly smile but his amusement and approval was clear to hear when he spoke ***It is well then young woman from Another World. Go forth and see and experience all that **_**this**_** world has to offer and know why thine sister holds it so dear.***

He turned to Fuu, who was holding back tears of happiness as she stepped forward to hug his neck.

***Be well young Wind Knight, thou know possesses everything needed to obtain the future thou desires. Remember always to call upon me when in danger. I will surely answer. Farewell.***

In an enormous rush of wind Windam took off into the sky, his mighty wings bearing him away to the place where he and the other guardian deities awaited the call of their chosen Knights. Looking after him Fuu couldn't hold back her tears anymore and felt the joyous drops fall from her eyes as she turned back to her sister.

Ferio came forward and took her in his arms for a moment. "I know." He said simply, the two words communicating all the complex emotions both of them felt.

After a while Kuu regained a modicum of composure and came forward too.

"He really loves you doesn't he?" she said softly, "Windam I mean. You could hear it in his voice and see it when he talked to you."

Her eyes spilled over, "You have so many people here who love you Fuu, I'm so glad they were here to help you through everything."

Fuu looked up at Ferio who smiled down at her and kissed her nose. "She's right you know." He said, "There are a lot of people here who love you and I'll be the first to say so."

Fuu nodded, blushing. "I know."

"Well. I don't know about y'all but I think it's time for some food neh?" Caldina said. "coming over to pull both sisters into a hug. "After the big day you two have had, I bet ya real hungry."

Kuu thought about it, although breakfast hadn't been that long ago, so much had happened it felt like a year had passed. "Some food would be great actually." She said, "I feel like I got hit by a bus and some food would definitely help with that."

"well we've got just tha thing!" Caldina grinned and then bounced forward, taking both of them with her. "First we'll get ya inta somethin' more comfortable –Fuu get rid of that armour –and then we'll stuff ya till ya drop, how does that sound?"

Kuu sighed in anticipation. "That sounds wonderful. But how do you know you've got something in my size?" she asked.

Caldina laughed "Ah, Fuu didn't tell ya how we make stuff here did she? At Kuu's nod she laughed again. "Well then, come right on and we'll show ya how it's done."

After shooing the men away to go get some food Caldina sat Kuu down in a chair and then walked around her several times, looking at her from every angle and muttering to herself.

As Kuu got more and more curious Caldina went over to a massive cabinet and pulled out several lengths of fabric in a variety of colours and patterns. Bringing them over she held them up to Kuu's face one after the other, discarding several until she finally found 'the one'. "This is it!" she cried and then pulled Kuu to her feet.

"Come on gal, off with those things. Strip to ya knickers." She commanded.

Kuu, blushed but obeyed and then stood in front of Caldina in her underwear. Fuu, well used to what was going to happen next gave her sister an encouraging nod as Kuu looked at her in nervous excitement.

Caldina after concentrating on the fabric for a moment stepped back and then suddenly shook it out and flung it over a surprised Kuu. She gasped and froze as the fabric settled over her body and then squeaked in surprise when it started moving. It was the most peculiar sensation. Kuu felt the fabric skim over her hips and then spill over her legs as it tightened around her waist and chest and then suddenly the fabric above her head exploded into strips which wound around and through her hair, spun around her upper arms and then settled.

A moment later, everything stopped moving and Kuu looked down at herself to see she was now clad in a lovely forest green dress that floated around her knees like a cloud while hugging her curves.

Fuu applauded Caldina's work as the dancer puller Kuu over to the mirror so she could get a better look.

"Oh!" Kuu gaped at her reflection, half of her hair was now caught up and woven through with ribbons of green silk that fell down her back to met matching ones woven through the back of the dress. And what a dress, it flowed around her body in a sinuous stream before flaring out above her knees for free movement. Her upper arms were covered by a woven half-jacket which matched the ribbons in her hair. "it's gorgeous!" she cried. "Thank you Caldina it's wonderful." She turned to hug the dancer who patted her on the back before beckoning to Fuu.

"Alrighty then missy, it's your turn. Sit." She ordered.

Soon enough Fuu was glad in an emerald and gold dress similar to her sisters but with her shorter hair untouched.

"Now we're ready." Caldina said and handed them a pair of sandals each.

"But how do you know they'll fit?" Kuu asked. Caldina looked at her in surprise. "I'll _make_ them fit dahlin," she said, "the same way I made ya dress."

"Oh," Kuu blushed with embarrassment, "This will take some getting used to I think."

"Here in Cephiro the power of your will is all that matters." Fuu said. "The heart with the strongest will is the most powerful force in the world, that's why Hikaru became the Pillar. She had the strongest heart."

"I see." Kuu thought about the energetic young redhead and what Fuu said she'd gone through, "I'm glad she doesn't have to worry about following in Emeraude's footsteps."

Fuu nodded, "We all are. No one wants to see that tragedy repeat itself. But's that's enough depressing stuff, we have a whole day to explore Cephiro so let's not waste it."

"Yeah, let's get something to eat and then go sightseeing, come on Caldina I want to show off my new dress too!" Kuu ran to the door and waited for the other two to show her the way.

They explored Cephiro for the rest of the day, Ferio chauffeuring them around in one of the gliders. It was a magical time for all of them, Kuu and Ferio getting to know one another and Fuu sharing every detail of her once secret world and loving every minute of it.

As the sun went down they finally returned to the castle, tired but jubilant at the same time. Hikaru and Umi who'd been off with their respective fiancées met them at the entrance to the castle as everyone gathered to say their goodbyes.

Kuu was soundly hugged by Caldina who promised to have an even better outfit waiting for her the next time she chose to visit. It touched her to see how ready Fuu's friends were to accept her and how happy they seemed to be that they'd met her. She promised herself that she'd come back at the very next opportunity that presented itself. _And if one doesn't I'll make one_ she thought with a grin. Even a day would be far too long to have to wait to come back to this wondrous place. _And to think Fuu's been coming here for years_. Kuu would have been outraged if she hadn't already completely understood and accepted her sister's reasons for hiding Cephiro. _Still, now that I know it's here I'm going to be coming as often as she lets me and maybe more._ Life was going to be very interesting from now on. _And I can't wait._

"Come on girls," she called as the other three farewelled their friends and came over. "the sooner we leave the sooner we can come back."

Hikaru grinned. "Yeah, let's come again tomorrow."

Umi nodded, "I'm in."

Fuu took her friends hand's, "Then let's go so we can return."

A moment later and they were back at Tokyo Tower.

Kuu turned to the three girls who'd been chosen to be Magic Knights and fought in another world. "thank you for trusting me with your secret," she told them seriously. "You don't need to worry about me telling anyone I promise, but if you ever want to tell someone else and want a witness I'll be there to help." She smiled, "It's the least I can do."

Hikaru and Umi nodded and returned her smile. "Thank you." Umi said, "We won't forget it."

"And in the mean time anytime you want to go to Cephiro just let us know." Hikaru added, "We'll be happy to take you whenever you want."

"Thanks, I'll take you up on that real soon." Kuu turned to Fuu. "But for now I think we'd better head home, dinner will be soon and we don't want to make mum and dad worry by being late."

"Right, we'll see you tomorrow girls. Bye." Fuu took Kuu's hand and together they went home, looking forward to what their next visit to Cephiro would bring.

**Well, guys, what do you think? Was it good, bad, both or something in between? Let me know and I'll see you in the next chapter **


	7. Believing

**Wow, I did not expect to leave updating this story for so long. And after the promises I made in the last chapter too. I am really sorry for the horrifically long wait you guys have patiently suffered through and I apologise from the bottom of my heart. It won't happen again.**

Fuu and Kuu stayed up late talking when they got home. Fuu retelling almost every detail of the more positive of her adventures in Cephiro and Kuu peppering her with questions the entire way. She wanted to know everything about everyone, especially Ferio.

"So how buff _is_ he?" she asked at one point.

Fuu blushed bright crimson and shook her head. Kuu pounced "I know you've all gone swimming and that means bare chests for all the boys in practically every culture. Give it up sis, how buff is your new boyfriend?"

Fuu thought back to the last time they'd all gone swimming. "Well, uh." She coughed, "He's uh, pretty buff. He has to be really strong to lift his sword and he lived as a monster hunter for a while after Emeraude disappeared and he was looking for her and he trains with Lafarga all the time and now that Lantis is back he trains with him too…." She trailed off. "Yeah, he's pretty buff."

"Hmmm." Kuu smelled a rat. Her sister had paused for a reason. "What happened when you went swimming?" she pressed.

Fuu blushed harder. Kuu waited patiently, she knew her sister would give up the goods eventually. "The last time we went swimming he was wearing green boardshorts with no shirt and he picked me up and carried me to the picnic rug everyone had set up…." Her cheeks rivalled tomatoes by this point "we swam out to this tiny little sandbar in the middle of the bay and he held me as we watched the sun set."

Kuu sighed, "Oh that is _so_ romantic. Guys just don't do stuff like that anymore on Earth."She blinked. "Wow, I can't believe I just said that."

Fuu smiled. "You'll get used to it. And someone is out there waiting just for you. I know they are Kuu." She said, "After all I found Ferio and what were the chances of that?"

"Yeah," Kuu gazed dreamily off into the distance "You two were fated to find each other, the other girls too." She sat up, "But on to more serious topics. We need to tell mum and dad. How are we going to go about it?"

Fuu sat up as well. "I want to tell them soon." She agreed. "Getting you to believe me was a big hurdle but getting them to believe we're not crazy is going to be harder than that. You know they've sent me to counselling already, what if they think I've finally snapped?"

Kuu was silent for a while. "We can only do what you've already done." She said finally, "Tell them the truth, get witnesses and if that doesn't work drag them to Tokyo Tower and show them the truth. It worked pretty well on Hikaru's brother."

Fuu nodded, "But if they refuse to come?"

"We'll make them come." Kuu said fiercely. "I won't let anyone get in the way of your happiness Fuu. I love you far too much for that. I'll kidnap them if I have to. I bet I could get Satoru to help me and Umi's an army all by herself with that persuasive streak, so is Hikaru for that matter with her puppy dog eyes."

She hugged Fuu tightly. "Don't worry it will work out in the end. But the sooner we take the plunge the better. So when do we want to do this?"

Fuu thought for a while. "As soon as possible, how about tomorrow?"

Kuu grinned. "Let's do it."

The next day after school Fuu and Kuu cornered their parents as soon as they got home and sat them down in the lounge.

Fuu took the lead. "Mum, Dad. I have something very, very important to tell you." She said firmly.

"It concerns the trip to Tokyo Tower I took four years ago."

Her parents shared a worried glance. They'd known something was wrong as soon as she came home but Fuu had never said anything to them. Not even when, out of desperation they'd sent her to counselling. What could possibly have happened to make her suddenly willing to talk about it?

Kuu continued. "I want you guys to understand that Fuu told me exactly what she's going to tell you a little while ago and I believe her for lots of reasons but the main one is that she can prove that every word she's about to say is true." She looked them squarely in the eye. "So we need you to be open minded and not jump to conclusions okay?"

Their parents nodded.

"Alright." Fuu started again, "Four years ago I met Hikaru and Umi on a trip to Tokyo Tower…"

Kuu listened as Fuu spoke, watching their parents like hawks as the tale unfolded. She saw their expressions change from surprise, to shock, to worry and then horrified realisation. It was when Fuu started speaking about her meeting with Windam that she saw their parents finally lose the battle to stay with it.

Fuu realised it too but continued on anyway, knowing she had to finish the story before the battle to make them believe started. It hurt her heart to realise that the people who'd loved and cared for her her entire life couldn't have enough faith in their daughter to consider the idea her story might be true. She knew her actions in the last four years had probably not helped her case but Kuu had given her a chance, why couldn't they?

Thoughts of Kuu and her encouragement buoyed her spirits for a moment but the second she looked back to their parents those feelings died. _They think I'm crazy. _She thought and felt a lump form in her throat that she had to fight so speak around. _Be brave._ She told herself. _Everyone in Cephiro and Umi and Hikaru and Kuu are all in this with me together. We planned for this to happen, I just have to see it through._

Kuu got up when she was halfway through and made a call to the other girls to meet them urgently at their house. The less time their parents had to get the wrong idea the better, and the sooner they were proved wrong the sooner things could move on.

By the end of it their parents were sitting ramrod straight on the couches with matching expressions of sorrow and confusion on their faces. The silence stretched out as Fuu shared a helpless look with her sister, unsure what to do next. Finally their father broke the silence.

"Listen Fuu. We know something terrible happened on that trip to Tokyo Tower that you don't want to tell us about for some reason but I don't understand why you've made all this up just to hide it."

Their mother continued. "We love you Fuu and we'll accept whatever you tell us, just tell us the truth. It won't make us think less of you. Would you feel more comfortable talking about this with a counsellor present?"

Kuu jumped to her feet, startling everyone. "How can you ask that?" she cried. "Fuu _is_ telling the truth about what happened. Why won't you believe her?"

"Kuu sit down." Their father ordered. "I understand Fuu has somehow made you believe in this with her but this is not healthy. You both need to get this sorted out, we've left it far too long hoping you would come out of it Fuu but if you're going to get Kuu involved as well then we have to do something."

"Please try to understand girls." Their mother leaned forward, "We're doing this because we love you and we want to you to be happy and living good lives. You can't do that if you're trapped in a fantasy world, you have to wake up."

Fuu stood up too, a sadness so deep it numbed stirring in her heart. "I'm not making this up." She said quietly and calmly. _If I'm going to be queen of Cephiro someday this is the least of the things I might have to deal with. _Looking directly into her distressed mother's eyes she continued. "I know you love me and have been worried about me for the past couple of years but if you really love me then I need you to understand that I am telling you the truth. I am not delusional, nor have I gone mad and you and I both know counselling is not the answer to this." She walked out of the room. "Fuu what are you doing?" Kuu called after her.

"I'm going to Tokyo Tower." She said as she came back, bag in hand. "You called the others right?"

Kuu nodded. "Talking obviously isn't going to work. We have to show them before they'll believe." A tear slid down her cheek which she brushed away. "They need to see. I guess the movies are true. Adults find it harder to believe than we do."

Kuu saw the sorrow in her sister's eyes and privately added another reason for them to go. Ferio was in Cephiro and he would be the best medicine for her right now. She turned to their parents who were now standing in the doorway looking on.

"You have a chance to make this right." She told them quietly. "You think you've been hurt by our lies but we are hurting even more than that because we know we're speaking the truth and you still won't believe us." Her voice rose with the emotion inside her. "Give us the chance to prove ourselves before you go any further." She took Fuu's hand, "Just give us one chance. Come to Tokyo Tower with us and see for yourselves whether we're telling the truth."

"Kuu. We will not indulge this fantasy of yours –" The doorbell rang and Fuu turned to it like a lifeline, falling into her friend's arms as they burst through the doorway. Hikaru and Umi held her tightly between them as Satoru moved past to speak to her parents.

"Mr and Mrs Hououji." He said. "I'm sorry for the interruption of what must be a stressful moment for you. My name is Satoru Shidou and I am Hikaru's older brother." He held out a hand for them to shake and continued. "You must be very confused right now. Believe me I felt the same way when Hikaru first told _me_ everything. I know it all seems like far too much to accept but give your girls a chance to present their evidence so to speak." He smiled, at the huddle of girls behind him, "I promise you it will be more than enough to convince you of their honesty."

The couple in front of him were faced with a difficult situation. First Kuu and now her friends as well as Hikaru's older, _adult_ brother Satoru were all telling them to believe a story far too wild to be true. Magical worlds and giant robots? That was the realm of fantasy not reality. Was this some colossal joke being played on them?

"Just come to Tokyo Tower with us please!" Fuu turned in the circle of her friends arms. "Just one chance, that's all you need to give us. If you come, I promise that if you still feel the same way when we get back I'll go to whatever counsellor or program you want. Just please. Please let me show you I'm telling the truth." She begged.

Her parents turned to each other. "Fuu, we can't." her father started. "If we go with you it will only make the healing process harder."

"We're telling the truth! It's not all in our heads" Kuu cried.

"That's enough!" her mother replied firmly. She turned to Umi and Hikaru. "Please, don't encourage out daughters in this, they've been through enough already."

Hikaru stepped forward. "No." she firmly. "You need to listen to what Fuu and Kuu are telling you."

Umi came forward too, pulling Fuu close. "What will it take to get you to come?" She asked flatly. "Because right now if you let this chance go, if you make Fuu and Kuu go it alone you're going to regret it for the rest of your life. She is trying to keep you a part of the future she's walking into, how can you make her do that with only half her family?"

Satoru put a hand on Umi's shoulder. "Calm down." He told them all sternly, then turned back to the older couple. "Listen. What will happen if you go to Tokyo Tower?" he asked them logically. "The girls will either be able to prove to you in a satisfactory manner that their story is true. _Or_ they will be unable to do so and will have to admit that you are right and this has all been a made up fantasy story and Kuu and Fuu will admit that, won't you?" He looked at the girls who nodded. "Acceptance and admittance of the truth are the first steps in the healing process so whether the girls prove their story to you or not there is no disadvantage to be had by going to Tokyo Tower."

The Hououji couple shared a thoughtful glance as Satoru continued. "However if you don't go then Fuu and Kuu will no doubt continue in their beliefs and refuse to see differently which will only cause more problems as time goes on. Fuu's will is extremely strong as you no doubt already know and I believe it would take something very serious to change her mind once it is made up." He gave her an affectionate grin, "If you can avoid trying to break her will and causing everyone a lot of pain why not do so? All it will cost is one trip to Tokyo Tower? How much is that worth compared to the trust, love and sanity of your daughters?"

In the face of such a logical argument and unified front Fuu and Kuu's parents could do nothing but accede to the ardent request of their daughters. "Alright." Their mother said. "We'll give you one chance and one only." She turned to her husband. "Let's go along with this for now." He nodded.

"Yes!" Fuu was swept up in a four way hug as Kuu, Umi and Hikaru all converged on her.

Satoru glanced at the relief on all their faces and smiled. "You won't regret it." He told the couple. They nodded stiffly in return before Fuu's mother clapped her hands sharply.

"Alright girls, it's getting late and Tokyo Tower won't stay open forever. Since everyone is so desperate to go let us depart now so we can make it back in time for dinner."

Kuu grinned and nudged Fuu with her elbow. "We'll have to give them dinner in Cephiro." Kuu whispered to her sister. "There's no way we'll tear them away before closing time once they get there."

Fuu gave her a wan smile. "I know. Let's ask them to whip up something special."

It took several minutes to get everyone organised and ready but eventually they were on their way and in no time they were at the top of Tokyo Tower, ready to start their journey.

Kuu was excited to be going back to Cephiro so soon even the dire circumstances necessitating the trip couldn't wholly dampen her mood. She held onto Umi's shoulder so their parents could hold Fuu's and waited for the magic to happen.

"We ready?" Umi looked around for conformation, got it and then glanced at her friends. "Then let's go!"

Once again they were enveloped in light as the floor vanished from beneath them and the door to Cephiro opened in the now endless sky.

The two first timers gasped in fear and shock but before they could do more than that it was over and the world of Cephiro appeared all around them.

As they floated down into the castle all Fuu could think of was how glad she was to be back.

Seconds after their feet touched the floor the door to the courtyard burst open and everyone piled into the room. Ferio made a beeline for her and she ran into his arms bursting into tears at the same time.

"Hey now, what's this?" he asked as she sobbed into his tunic, her control completely gone. He looked over her head at Kuu who had tears of her own rising in her eyes. "It's a long story." She said and gestured to their parents who were standing shell shocked and silent to her left.

Caldina and Presea sized the situation up in a glance and immediately swept them all off to the dining hall for food and tea, giving Fuu a chance to calm down while the other girls re-explained everything to her now much more believing parents.

It was actually quite funny when Kuu thought about it. Seeing her parents mouths drop open when they first arrived had given her a small burst of triumphant glee which immediately made her feel ashamed of herself, but to have their story vindicated in the face of such disbelief was not something to be sniffed at. And now, seeing the wonder, surprise and no little shock on her parent's faces-expressions which probably mirrored her own on her first visit –and knowing that they could finally move on with Fuu's future as a family made her so happy she wanted to dance around the castle like a lunatic.

It wasn't a perfect start to things by any stretch of the imagination but it was a start nonetheless. One they could build on. Kuu glanced at Fuu who had composed herself but was no less attached to Ferio than before –not that he was complaining –and grinned. They were such a good couple. Ferio had Fuu practically sitting in his lap with his arm around her and her head on his shoulder, knowing the physical contact was what she needed after the distressing events she'd just gone through.

He whispered in her ear every now and then, making her smile a little wider and more genuine with each mysterious comment. It was reassuring to know he could support her properly in rough times. _And this definitely counts as one of them_ she thought to herself before focusing back on the conversation.

Fuu sat with Ferio's arms around her and felt the last vestiges of negative emotion dry up and blow away, the numbness in her heart retreating like ice in the spring. It had been horrible having her parents think she was lying or crazy but she knew that most of that had sprung from their deep concern for her welfare. She couldn't really fault them for doubting such a fantastic tale but it still hurt that their faith in her wasn't enough for them to even consider that it was true. Still, her friends had helped with that and now her parents could rebuild their trust in her knowing that she'd only ever told them one lie in the four years since her fateful trip–she'd told them she was fine when she wasn't.

She'd never have to do that again though. They could and would know everything about Cephiro now and if something was wrong they would be able to help her through it. _I can't wait to introduce them to Windam_. She thought with a smile. _I bet they'll get along great once they get over his size._ The thought of her mother trying to serve tea to the great bird made her giggle and Ferio squeezed her shoulder.

"That's what I've been waiting to hear." He said and kissed the hand he'd been holding. "Remember what I told you before? I want to always remember you with a smile on your face." His golden eyes were warm and loving, "But when you do need to cry I want to always be there to make you smile again."

Fuu met his sincere gaze and felt warmth spread throughout her body. This was what she went through the sadness for, to be together with Ferio like this for the rest of their lives. "I love you," she said with a smile and kissed him quickly on the lips before turning back to the rest of the table who were luckily still engrossed in telling the story of the Magic Knights to her parents. Only Caldina glanced back at her with a wink and a smile before interrupting Ascot's account of his journey into the space between worlds with the exclamation "And it was just the most romantic thing, seeing him rescue Umi like that!"

Kuu sighed. "It must have been so cool."

Caldina smirked, "Wait till you hear how Ferio rescued Fuu."

Kuu gaped at the dancer. "He did what!" before rounding on Fuu. "You only told me he flew with you on a bird back to Cephiro. How could you not tell me this?" she turned back to Caldina, "Spill!"

Caldina did just that, completely taking over the story as she retold with much flair and some embellishment how Fuu had challenged Princess Aska and won the archery match only to have the Royal Brat refuse to keep her word. "And then. Just when all hope of Fuu escaping was lost…BOOOM! One of the walls exploded inwards and who was standing in the gap when the smoke cleared but Ferio!"

"Yes!" Kuu cheered.

"Then, as the illusionary field faded back into reality he raced over to Fuu, fighting off a hundred ninjas as he came." Caldina swung her arm dramatically as if holding an imaginary sword. "Fuu ran towards him, setting her shielding winds at her back and as she reached him he swept her off her feet with one hand, still fighting the ninja's with the other and retreated through the halls to the exit where one of Ascot's faithful friends was waiting to carry them back to Cephio and safety."

"I don't remember it happening quite like that." Ferio whispered to Fuu who grinned.

"Ssssh. You'll spoil it for Caldina and Kuu. Look how much fun they're having." She replied.

"Oh," Kuu wiped a tear from her shining eyes. "That's so romantic! I can't believe I get to come to a world where stuff like that really happens."

Caldina winked, "Umi and Fuu aren't the only ones either. Hikaru had a dashing rescue as well." She launched into Hikaru's capture and Lantis' daring rescue mission which had been thwarted when Nova interfered.

By the time the story was told in its entirety the sun had sunk well below the horizon, dinner had come and gone and they were all just about ready for bed. Caldina herded everyone to the courtyard where the farewells were said before they travelled back to Tokyo Tower.

The Hououji family parted from the others at the foot of the tower, travelling back to their home in relative silence as everyone absorbed the climatic events of the day.

Finally, as her husband drove, Fuu and Kuu's mother turned to them in the back seat. "We're sorry for not believing you." She said simply. "And we want you to know how proud we am of you both for not backing down and staying strong despite our disbelief. We won't make you go through that again." She smiled. "Ferio's quite the catch Fuu, well done." She winked before turning back to the front.

Fuu and Kuu exchanged grins in the backseat, relief on both their faces. Two families down and one to go. Things were moving forward.

**Well guys, again I'm really sorry for how long I made you all wait, thanks everyone for sticking it out. See you next chapter.**


	8. Completing

**Hi peoples, thanks for waiting and aren't you glad it wasn't as long a wait as the previous one ****. With regards to the next chapter though be warned I have assignments coming out my ears and exams looming in the next few weeks so don't expect another chapter too too soon. I will do my best to update as soon as possible but real life and study do come first. As always reviews are appreciated and so is constructive criticism. **

Umi paced back and forth in her room, glancing at the clock whenever she turned. "They're late!" she cried in frustration after another glance. "Hikaru I can understand but Fuu and Kuu too?" She was so nervous. It was finally time to tell her parents about Cephiro and she was wound as tight as a spring. Would they take it well like Kuu had or break down like Hikaru's brothers? She desperately hoped it was the former, hurting her family was the last thing she wanted to do.

The doorbell rang. "Finally!" Umi raced out of her room and down the hall, practically throwing the door open she stared at the people on her doorstep. "You're late!" she accused.

Fuu nodded. "Sorry, traffic was bad, I did send you a text though."

Umi paused. "You did?" She checked her phone. "Damn, I must have forgot to take it off silent. "Okay, you're forgiven. Come on in guys."

She turned around and led them into the living room of the house as her parents came down the stairs to greet their guests.

"Hello girls how are you today? It really has been too long since you visited." Umi's mother embraced Fuu, Kuu and Hikaru before ushering them to the couch as her father shook Satoru's hand and showed him to a chair.

Umi followed behind perching on the arm of the couch as her parents took their own seats.

Everyone looked at her expectantly. "So Umi." Her father said, "You have something important to tell us?"

Umi nodded. "Yes." She gestured to the group beside her. "Hikaru and Fuu have their own parts in this story and Satoru and Kuu are here to convince you that it's true." Looking into her parents faces her eyes begged them to give her a chance. "Please, listen to what I have to say before you do anything. Once I'm finished we can answer any questions you have. Okay?"

They nodded and she took a deep breath to steady herself. "Okay. It all started about four years ago on our class trip to Tokyo Tower…"

It took about two hours to go through the whole story. Umi saw the shock and disbelief in her parent's faces at first but kept going, knowing that they still had an ace in the hole if things went south. Finally she finished and sat in silence as they processed everything she'd told them.

Predictably it was her mother who latched onto the one thing she could actually understand and started things off. "So… Umi." She said. "You mean to tell us that you've had a boyfriend for four years and you didn't tell me!" her voice spiralled up the octave before finishing in a despairing wail. "I missed helping you with your first date, stopping your father from shooting him, giving you 'the talk,' catching you when you came in late at night… " Another thought occurred to her "I missed your first kiss!" she wailed before jumping off the couch grabbing Umi. "You _are_ going to tell me everything from now on right?"

Umi smiled and drew her theatrical parent into a hug. "I wouldn't know what to do if I couldn't." she said softly. "Thanks for believing me."

Her father cleared his throat. "Well, I'm not really sure what to make of all this Umi. I mean four years of a double life we never knew about? That's a lot to drop on an old man."

"Awww dad." Umi grinned. 'You're not that old. And don't worry, you've got lots of time to get used to it."

"The first visit's the worst." Satoru smiled wryly. "All these people you've never heard of dressed in fancy costume and then _she_ –"he pointed at Umi with a mournful finger "is going to drop several more unbelievable things in your lap. Just wait till you see her Rune God_._" He put a hand to his face in mock despair. "Good grief, when I saw Hikaru's I just about had a heart attack. Those things are alive and sentient and my sister puts it on like a jacket to go off killing monsters. And her boyfriend is just as bad."

He ruffled his little sister's hair affectionately and she grinned up at him, knowing he didn't really mean it. "But then you see the way he looks at her and it all stops mattering because you can tell that she's the centre of his world and he will never let her go through anything alone again."

Hikaru threw her arms around her brother, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Thank you Satoru." She whispered. "You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that."

Satoru patter her back. "I know." He said simply. "I know."

"Oh," Umi's mother sighed and wiped away a tear of her own before walking back to her husband and sitting in his lap. His arms automatically came around her and she smiled. "Yeah," he agreed with her unspoken statement. "They sound just like you and me when we were young."

"And wait till you see what Caldina can do with clothes." Kuu sighed dreamily, "She's fantastic and Presea makes such gorgeous jewellery too, when she's not making weapons and armour for everyone." She winked at Umi's parents. "And Presea's boyfriend's pretty awesome too. Clef can do some amazing stuff with magic. I bet he'll let us take a tour of Cephiro on Fyula!"

"What's a Fyula?" Umi's mother asked, puzzled."

"A giant flying fish." Kuu replied blithely.

"Oh." She looked at her husband. "Well, maybe we'll pass on that."

"Don't worry mum, we have flying machines and stuff if Fyula makes you uncomfortable." Umi hastily replied. "For now though." She smiled and held out her hand "Do you want to come and see Cephiro?"

Her parents shared a glance and smiled. "Of course honey." Her mother answered for the both of them, "just let me grab my coat."

It was a repetition fast becoming routine for Satoru and Kuu as everyone trooped over to Tokyo Tower, sorted out who was holding who and then waited as the magic took hold of them. Umi's mother was taking things very much in stride, she'd brought her camera to document every step of what for her would be an historic occasion. She held it in her other hand as she gripped Umi's shoulder, ready to try and take a picture of the doorway as they went through–Umi didn't know if the camera would even be able to take one at all considering what was involved in making the trip took but was interested in the attempt nonetheless.

Glancing over her shoulder to make sure her mother was ready she got a nod and turned back to the others. "Here we go again."

In an instant, the floor vanished, the door appeared and Cephiro materialised around them. Umi heard her mother gasp but even in the midst of her surprise her finger was pressing the shutter button hard enough to do damage. She let go of Umi and carefully turned around, taking a panorama of shots of the courtyard before turning back with a grin to her husband who was looking dumbfounded at a small flying critter that had landed a few metres away.

As usual barely a minute passed before the courtyard doors opened and they were inundated with the usual crowd. Umi couldn't see Ascot and felt a pang of disappointment but tugged her mother away from a gorgeous flower bush to make introductions anyway.

"Mum, this is Caldina and her fiancé Lafarga. The tall dark one over there is Lantis and the girl next to him is Meara. These three are Ferio, Presea and Clef –"

"And I'm Ascot." A voice behind her said."

Umi spun around and met the smiling green eyes of her fiancé. "Ascot!" she cried. "You're late. I was worried something had happened to you."

Ascot pulled her into his arms with a grin, "And miss meeting your family? Never. It just took me a while to get from the stables to here. One of my friends is about to go into labour and I wanted to be close by in case she had any problems."

"Oh I see, never mind then." She turned to her parents, still in the circle of Ascot's arms. "Mum, Dad this is Ascot, he's a summoner but is learning magic from Clef as well so he doesn't have to put his friends in danger."

Ascot held out a hand, "It's nice to finally meet you Mr and Mrs Ryuuzaki."

Umi's dad shook the offered hand with a measuring glance while Umi's mother made no bones about her examination. She looked him up and down once, then twice and then winked at Umi. "You have good taste dear," she said before grabbing her husband's arm, "Don't they remind you of us when we were young?" she asked him with stars in her eyes. "Look how he holds her so close and the look in his eyes…"

Her spouse patted her arm with a loving smile, "I know dear, it takes me right back to when we started dating. You were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen and I couldn't believe you were mine."

"Oh, honey." The stared into each other's eyes.

"Muuuuum." Umi groaned, "Come on. You've been married for more than twenty years now. Please, please start acting like it."

Her parents grinned like errant children. Ascot smiled down at her, "Oh, I dunno." He said, "I kinda hope we'll still be like that in twenty years."

Umi held a hand to her head. "Oh, no. Not you too." She complained, "You're supposed to be on my side Ascot."

He caught her hand and kissed, "You know I'm always on your side." He said as she blushed.

"Wow, I think he's a winner Umi." He mother came over and gave them both a hug,

"Welcome to the family." She said. Then with a mischievous glint in her eye she continued.

"So, I hear you grew ten feet in order to make Umi notice you. I also heard somewhere that you flew into space to save her. Why don't you tell us about that?"

Ascot went a bit pink but he bravely met the interrogatory gazes of his fiancé's parents. "There isn't much to say really." He said. "Meeting Umi changed my life. From the moment I met her she made it better in countless ways."

He'd kept his hold on Umi's stolen hand and now gave it an affectionate squeeze. "When the Magic Knights left and we didn't know if they would come back I wanted to make sure I wouldn't go back to being the person I was before we met and I wanted to make sure I never could." He waved to the world around them "here in Cephiro the will rules all. My determination to change permanently was strong enough to allow me to change my physical appearance. I wanted to become someone Umi would be proud of, even if I never saw her again."

Umi held him tighter, she was more proud of him than she could ever put into words. He'd matured so much and become a man who could stand beside the greatest Cephiro had to offer and not feel ashamed.

Ascot smiled down at her and continued, "The second time she and the other Knights came to Cephiro it was to face danger greater than any they'd faced before. I wanted to help and protect her –like I hadn't been able to do before. I was bigger and stronger and I had new friends to help me –friends she paved the way to me meeting plus the magic Clef taught me. Being safe didn't really have any meaning to it if she was in danger and I knew that I wouldn't be a burden anymore so what was the problem?"

He looked down at her, "If I can ever do anything to help Umi, I will, without hesitation. There's just no meaning to life otherwise."

Umi rose up on tip toe and kissed his cheek. "The same applies to you, you know." She told him seriously. "I'll be there for you too, from now on. No backing out."

Ascot nodded, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The others, who had been talking among themselves some distance away to give them some privacy while all this was going on now came over to invite Umi's parents on a tour of the castle. They jumped at the chance, Umi's mother religiously taking pictures of anything and everything she saw along the way.

They marvelled at the view of the floating mountains from the top most tier of the castle, gazed with envy at the huge bathing room with its enormous pools and springs, gasped in wonder as Presea's sister Sierra worked on a project and then clapped appreciatively at the end of a practice spar between some of the monster hunters and palace guards.

The crowning moment of the visit was just before dinner when Ascot's friend went into labour and they were allowed to watch as a new generation was born. It bought tears to almost every eye to see Ascot carefully hand the new-born to its mother and see her nuzzle it lovingly and murmur to it softly before cupping it in a protective wing and helping it to nurse. It was magic.

Afterwards they settled down for a delicious meal provided by the castle staff who were doing their best to outdo themselves each time a new set of parents was brought in.

_They've certainly put on a show today_. Umi thought appreciatively as she bit into a perfectly cooked and seasoned piece of fish. _This is fabulous_.

They were just about ready for dessert when Clef's staff started blinking and the Mage sat up sharply, his ear cocked as he listened to something only he could hear. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch as he nodded and then turned to them.

"I just received an urgent request for help from a village near Rayearth's Shrine. They're having a bit of a monster problem at the moment and no one can figure out why. So far they've been easily dispatched but this one's too difficult for them to handle alone. They're requesting aid from the castle." He said glancing down the table.

Lantis immediately got to his feet, along with Lafarga. They shared a look and nodded, Lantis looked down at Hikaru.

She smiled. "Will you need me?" she asked. He shook his head, "then I'll stay here with the others. Be careful." She stood to give him a farewell hug and then watched him and Lafarga leave the room.

Umi's parents were looking on with interest. "Was that to do with those monster things you told us about?" her mother asked.

Umi nodded. "Like Ascot said before here in Cephiro the will rules all and one's heart has great power. If people are scared or repressing negative emotions they become physical monsters which cause trouble. You don't need to worry though. Lantis is the most powerful magic swordsman in Cephiro and Lafarga is Captain of the Guard. There's pretty much nothing those two can't handle by themselves but we like to pitch in sometimes anyway." She grinned at the other two Knights and decided it was time for a tiny bit of showing off. "here look."

She raised the hand which carried her ovum gem and willed her sword to appear from it. As always it came in a flash of blue light materialising right into her hand, an old friend come out to play."

"Wow!" her mother cried, fishing her camera out of her bag to snap some pictures. "That is one beautiful piece of metal. Who made it and where did you get it?"

Umi blushed, "Presea made its original form but it evolved and changed as I matured until it reached this, its final form."

"Ahhh." Her father leaned forward for a closer look. "So is this that evolving sword you told us about then?"

"Yes."

"And that gem on your glove somehow stores it for you when you don't need it?"

"That's right."

"Fascinating. Wouldn't I love to have one of those at home."

Umi's grin matched his own. "I know, they're very useful. I always miss it when I go back."

"Speaking of which, I don't mean to cut things short but we do need to get back in time for Tokyo Tower to close. We don't want to get stuck up there tonight." Fuu held up her phone so everyone could see the time.

"Good heavens I didn't realise it had gotten so late!" Umi's mother exclaimed. "We really must be getting back." She turned to the residents of Cephiro. "Thank you so much for giving us that tour and providing such a delicious meal, you have been most gracious hosts." She bowed to show her gratitude.

"Not at all." Clef replied. "It is our pleasure to meet the ones who raised the Magic Knights to be the ones who could save out world. _We_ are the ones who should be grateful."

"We'll call it even then." Umi's father grinned and then stood to join his wife.

The rest of the party followed suit and they all returned to the courtyard. Once again in a flash of light Tokyo Tower appeared and they were back on Earth. Farewells were said and then everyone departed for their respective homes. But not for long. Golden Week was approaching and the Magic Knights had some ideas about where to go for the week long holiday.

**Well, that's it for now. Sorry if you think it was too short, I literally ran out of things to write for this scenario –it's hard making every visit and revelation different, boy howdy. But now everyone knows and we can move a things along a little quicker. See you in the next chapter.**


	9. Resisting

**Right. Here's the next chapter and I'm really sorry for not updating for almost a year. A lack of motivation, inspiration and unwelcome life changes made me put my writing on the backburner for a long time. As an apology I've written two chapters to be uploaded together and here's the first. Once again, my sincere apologies for making everyone wait so long and thanks so much for all your encouragement and patience.**

Masaru and Kakeru sat on Fyula's back and brooded. Ignoring the sights below and above them they sat together off to one side stubbornly clinging to the idea that if they ignored their situation long enough it would disappear. They loved their sister, they really did and it was _because_ they loved her that they couldn't forgive what this place and the people in it had put her through. No one had the right to put the bruises on Hikaru's heart that this place had and the killer thing was that not only had _they,_ her older brothers been forced to watch powerless as she withdrew so far into herself they didn't know if she'd come back but that the entire time this was going on, the ones who had caused all her pain got away scot free. And that was unacceptable.

They'd been impressed upon their arrival to Cephiro sure. No one could fail to be moved upon seeing actual magic happening in front of their eyes but that wonder quickly fizzled out as soon as they discovered that Lantis (that no good sneaky unreliable bastard!) Had had the gall to stand their sister up and not be present upon her and her family's arrival. No excuse would ever make up for that insult to their sister let alone themselves and so Masaru and Kakeru added another strike to the tally of bad marks Lantis was getting in their 'book of faults'.

They'd put up a good front so Hikaru wouldn't be sad, playing along as the scantily clad lady with pink hair explained about some problem or another with the ship from some place called Autozam that meant he'd be late. They'd played nice with all the new people they were introduced to and they'd even been polite to _Clef_. Him, the one who should have seen the problem with Emeraude before it happened and prevented the situation that necessitated their sister being summoned from ever occurring. Yes, even to him had they bowed in respect and given begrudging thanks for looking after their sister, even they could admit that without his help she wouldn't have survived...but that just made things worse. She should never have been put in that situation in the first place and again that was _his_ fault.

Still, when the offer was made to tour Cephiro on Clef's giant flying fish they traded glances, shrugged and agreed in order to keep the peace. So now they were flying above Cephiro while everyone else chatted and talked about things that had happened as if it were just some random gossip and not events that had scarred their sister's heart so badly she'd become almost another person. Still for Hikaru they would make an effort to be civil and as various landmarks were pointed out they managed to make the occasional approving noise and admiring statement.

Things were going along fine when all of a sudden Hikaru shot to her feet. Masaru and Kakeru sprang up to face whatever threat she'd spotted but stopped as they saw that the expression on her face was one of joy not fear. Then, before they could move or open their mouths to ask what was going on she took three running steps and jumped off Fyula.

"Hikaru!" The words came from both boys' mouths and they made to jump after her in a fruitless attempt at rescue but the ringing tone of bells sounded in their ears and suddenly they were frozen in place.

"Calm down ya blockheads." The pink-haired lady –Caldina was it? –calmly stood up and walked over to them. "Have a little more faith in ya sister. You don't really think she'd just jump to her death do ya?" With a sigh and another ringing tone she freed them and pointed.

In disbelief they looked beyond her to where there sister had disappeared and saw something which erased their fear but replaced it with anger instead. _He_ was here.

Riding a horse with a mane of fire –as is they'd be impressed by something like that –Lantis, who their sister must have somehow sensed was near, had caught her as she jumped and now held her in his arms as she sat across his lap sideways on the horse. He said something to her quietly which made her smile and their rage burn even hotter and then as Masaru and Kakeru watched in horror the magic swordsman gathered up their sister in his arms and then jumped from the back of his horse onto the flying fish, clearing a gap more than a meter wide between him and the fish.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Masaru strode over to the tall warrior, refusing to acknowledge that Lantis had done the deed effortlessly and landed well into the middle of Fyula's back. "What if you'd missed or slipped? You could have fallen! You could have hurt Hikaru!"

"Masaru!" Hikaru's voice was sharp as Lantis set her down but kept a hand on her shoulder as she faced down her brother. "This was nothing to Lantis, he's capable of far more dangerous and strenuous things than this and even if he had missed he and I both know _magic_!"

"That's not the point!" Kakeru weighed in on his brother's side as a matter of course. "He put you in needless danger and to do what? Show off? What are we supposed to think of a man who does that?"

"Well how else were we supposed to get back on Fyula?"

"Some way other than that!"

"Like what?"

"Why not use magic then? Since it's _so_ safe!"

"Why would I when Lantis is perfectly capable of getting us both there in much less time and with much less effort?"

"Because he should be looking after you not putting you at risk!"

"He wasn't!"

"All right that's enough!" Satoru barked.

Rising to his feet from where he'd been sitting next to Lafarga and Caldina he walked over. "This is a fine show you're putting on for everyone." He said sternly. "Masaru, Kakeru you promised me you wouldn't cause trouble. I know Hikaru surprised and scared you but that's no excuse for your behaviour." Holding the gazes of his younger brothers he let them know that while he understood their motivations he did not approve of their actions. They stared at him defiantly for a moment before both dropped their eyes. "Good. Now go sit down. I don't want to have to ask for somewhere to lock you up until you can behave like decent human beings."

Sullenly they obeyed. Satisfied Satoru turned to Hikaru and Lantis.

"I apologise for my brothers Lantis, this was not the welcome I hoped to give you upon meeting our family for the first time."

Lantis shook his head, "It's nothing." He replied, one man to another. He'd expected something like this to happen when Hikaru told him about her family.

Satoru nodded. "Thank you; however my brothers do have a point." He looked at Hikaru. "Please don't do things like that again Hikaru." He asked quietly, "When I saw you jump my heart almost stopped, I'd appreciate at least a little warning and an explanation next time."

Hikaru felt a nasty sense of déjà vu. This was far too much like when he'd seen her go to Cephiro for the first time. "Sorry, Satoru," she said, hanging her head, "I just felt how close Lantis was and I wanted to be with him. I didn't think about what it would look like from your point of view, sorry."

Satoru reached out and ruffled her hair and sighed ruefully, "I'm sorry too. I'm not used to you being so strong. You don't need me but I still feel like I should take care of you. I imagine Masaru and Kakeru do too."

He glanced at Lantis. "You also have someone else to rely on which again will take a bit of getting used to. Don't worry too much, things will smooth out eventually. Just give us some time. It's all a bit much to take in right now."

Hikaru nodded and then had to hold back a sniffle, this was _not_ how she'd wanted the day to start.

Lantis' handed tightened on her shoulder and Satoru knelt down to give her a quick hug.

"Hey," he said gently, "I know you wanted to defend Lantis and they were out of line but try to cut them some slack. You _have_ dumped a lot on them all at once and their big brother instincts are in overdrive right now. They'll come round once they calm down a bit. Now cheer up and let's enjoy the rest of the day. You have lots of things to show us right? I want to see everywhere you went on your journey."

Hikaru nodded and gave him a watery smile. "Okay."

"Good." Satoru got up and went back to his seat.

"Sorry everyone." Hikaru apologised.

"It's alright Hikaru." Umi spoke for the group. "Now if we want to get back to the tour, we were just about to reach village where Alcyone attacked us outside the Forest of Silence."

The flight continued uneventfully after that as they stopped for lunch and then resumed the tour until evening when they returned to the castle for a delicious dinner and then went to bed. It had been a trying day.

The next morning Masaru and Kakeru decided to go for a walk. There were no activities planned for the group that day, everyone wanting to have some time to talk or explore or just relax and take in the ambience.

Hikaru and what seemed like every woman in the castle had gathered in what had become officially become known as the 'Knights Suite' the previous night and talked about things the boys probably didn't want know about until an ungodly hour of the morning. None of them had emerged yet so the boys assumed they were all still sleeping. With nothing better to do Masaru and Kakeru decided to explore the castle. They weren't looking for trouble as such but they were definitely on the lookout for another excuse to dislike Cephiro and the cold weather that morning was more than enough justification to start complaining.

"If this stupid place is made by Cephiro's people who do I have to kill to make it warmer in the morning?" Masaru moaned as they walked aimlessly down the halls. "At least Earth has heaters. This castle is an ice cube."

Kakeru just shivered and pulled his coat closer around himself. Looking out the window he saw the sun reflect off the sea in dazzling shards of light and winced at the brightness. "Wish I had some sunglasses." He muttered. "It should _not_ be this bright so early in the morning."

They'd both stayed up late trying to come up with ways to try and show Lantis up at something but the damn man was so bloody perfect they'd been unable to think up anything. He was superior to them physically, was older than them and had actual battle experience to boot and anything they'd been taught at school from physics to history probably didn't apply in Cephiro. He also knew magic which was just downright _unfair_. Still it had been past midnight before they'd given up on the idea, hence their hollow-eyed state once they woke. Maybe if they wandered around long enough they'd find a place in this stupid world that sold coffee, or a Cepherean equivalent. They could only hope.

Geo Metro finished his morning swim and refreshed and alert headed over to the dining hall for some breakfast. His ship had made it into Cephiro's airspace late the previous night and was currently parked in the fields designated for Autozam ships some distance from the castle. One of the first prototype models that didn't run on mental energy it could be a difficult machine to work with and even after two years as its captain he was still encountering bugs and problems. Still he and the other captains of such ships counted the inconvenience worth it as every lesson learned helped Autozam regain the skills and technology it had lost once mental energy began being exclusively utilised.

Rediscovering the old ways of harnessing energy other than the mental had been a long and difficult task, much knowledge had been lost in the time it had dominated technology. Past methods had fallen into disuse and been forgotten, counted as inefficient or redundant once it was discovered and been lost to time. Still progress had been made and now Autozam was merging old techniques with the newest innovations to create machines that ran on natural renewable energy sources and were almost as advanced as the ones that still ran on mental energy. Every effort was being made to reduce the need for mental energy but there were still too much demand to completely cut it off. Cephirean magic was helping to clean and clear the skies but it would be a long time before Autozam's people could live freely off of the land instead of inside domes and ships.

As such, walking under Cephiro's open sky was a special privilege Geo took every opportunity to exploit. A morning swim in one of the rivers that ran by the castle was just one of the ways he did so. After returning to his rooms he changed and then contacted the ship but nothing new had happened since the previous evening, his crew were probably likewise enjoying the rare opportunity to spend some downtime on Cephiro. The ship wouldn't be ready to fly for several days and with their cargo and passengers safely disembarked he'd allowed his crew some shore leave. A smile flitted across his face as he remembered the cries of joy which had met his announcement.

Dressed in clean clothes after his workout and hungry for breakfast Geo was almost to the dining hall when he heard voices coming from one of the side halls. Stopping before he rounded the corner completely he saw two boys with miserable expressions on their faces. Slouched against a wall they aired their grievances to the empty hall thinking no one could hear them.

"How can she _love_ him? His brother tried to kill her. He also almost got her killed anyway and his teacher is the one who caused all this in the first place."

"I know. But you know Hikaru, her heart's as soft as butter. You heard her when she told us about that fight. She felt _sorry_ for him and the princess chick. After all the trouble that whatsherface caused –knowingly too which is even worse–and after everything her boyfriend and his cronies did to her she actually beats herself up for killing them. As if it was _her_ fault she was manipulated from day one by the bastard Clef."

"And even besides all that Lantis has been dating _our sister_ for _four years_ and he hasn't even had the guts to come right out and say so, or even meet us and ask out permission and now he wants to _marry_ her? Who the hell would trust a guy like that?"

"And after what he did yesterday does he even _care_ about Hikaru's wellbeing? Yet she defends him?"

Geo had got the gist of things by now and boy did he feel sorry for Hikaru. She'd had to deal with these guys for how long? He shuddered. Having grown up with a younger and two older sisters he was well acquainted with the male side of things so he could see what the two boys were getting at. But he also knew from various overheard conversation and pointed heart to hearts with the females in his family that Hikaru probably had no idea about the reasons behind her brother's actions and had just been trying to relieve the symptoms.

"Ooh boy." He sighed to himself. "Guess it's time for some damage control. I hope I'm not making things worse."

Stepping out into the hall he raised his hand in greeting. "Why hello, how are you this fine morning?" He said.

The two boys stopped traded glances and shrugged. "We're fine." One said.

"Could be worse." The other added.

Geo shook his head. What a pair these two made. "Well my name's Geo Metro." He replied. "Are you going to breakfast? I was just heading that way myself."

The boys looked at each other again. "Ok."

"Maybe they'll have coffee."

"Doubt it."

Geo sighed inwardly; this was going to be tough. "Great. So... Where are you two from I haven't seen you at the castle before are you from one of the other countries?"

"No. I'm Masaru, he's Kakeru. We're Hikaru's brothers...uh Hikaru Shidou...the Magic Knight of Fire?"

They turned to each other, how else could to identify themselves? It sounded kind of arrogant doing it like that.

"You're the family of the Pillar? I'm honoured to meet you." Geo shook their hands. "The people of Autozam are greatly in your sister's debt. Please feel free to call on me while you're in Cephiro, my ship is currently having repairs done at the moment so I'd be happy to help if you need anything."

"Autozam?"

"Your ship?" The brothers perked up a bit at hearing that. "You mean as in a space ship, not a sailing ship?"

Geo smiled, "Yes I mean a space ship. We had some engine trouble and were late coming in yesterday but we made it eventually and we're grounded until the trouble's fixed. She won't fly at the moment but I can give you a tour.

At this the brothers went from moody and sullen to bright-eyed and curious. "Really!"

"How big is it?"

"How does it fly?"

"What does it run on?"

"Can we see the bridge? Is it even called a bridge?"

Geo held up his hands to stem the flood of questions. "Uh let me see, big, like any normal space ship, that's hard to explain, yes and yes. But we should have something to eat first. I just had a swim and I'm starving."

"Oh, sorry."

"We didn't mean to keep you from your meal." The brothers stepped politely back.

"Nah, it's ok but you must be hungry too. We'll grab a bite to eat and then I'll show you to my ship. It's a bit of a trek to the landing field."

"Awesome."

"Let's go."

With that Geo led them to the dining hall where they grabbed the requisite bite to eat and then went out to have a look at Geo's ship. He was very proud of her and actually enjoyed the chance to show her off. It wasn't often he met people who'd never been on one before and the boys were genuinely interested, asking intelligent questions and openly admiring the economy of her design and the complexity of her construction.

When they got to the hangar though the boys' cup of joy really overflowed.

"It's a real live mecha!" Masaru exclaimed as they stepped out onto the hangar floor. He looked up at it in awe. "Just think what the guys at school would say if they saw this!"

"Yeah, how cool would it be to pilot one? I bet we could even take on Lantis if we had one of these."

"Lantis huh." Geo mused. "I dunno, Eagle tried that once and got the tar beat out of him."

The boys froze.

"You know Lantis?"

Geo shrugged. "I've heard of him. My commander, Eagle Vision was his friend but I've never had much contact with him myself. He left before I came to the NSX."

The boys' shoulders slumped. "Then you don't know how to beat him?" Kakeru asked dejectedly.

"Sorry boys. If it's alright to ask though, just why do you want to fight him?"

The shoulders came up "Because he's not good enough for Hikaru, we don't know anything about him!"

"He went behind our backs too and now she wants to marry him. We have to find a way to stop it!"

Geo was silent for a moment, "So what you're trying to say is that you don't know him and so you're worried about leaving Hikaru with him and you're also mad because he didn't come see you before now?"

A pause. "Yeah, I guess."

"I see." Geo nodded in understanding. "I can understand your concern for your sister but shouldn't you try to get to know him first?"

"Why? He didn't try to get to know us."

"Yeah. He had four years to introduce himself and he didn't do anything."

Geo raised an eyebrow. "Did he? How do you know he didn't try to come and was unable to do so? Did he even know it was possible?"

"We came over just fine."

"And that's beside the point anyway. Whether he did or not he still didn't even try. He should at least have made an effort."

Geo had to admit they had a point. "Well that may be so. Have you asked him or Hikaru why?

..."No."

"Well maybe you should."

"So what? Even if we did that doesn't change the fact that we can't trust Hikaru to a man we know nothing about. How do we know he's trustworthy? Does he even love her? What if he breaks her heart?"

Geo paused. "Well why not find out? Talk to people, ask them about him. See his character for yourselves."

The two brothers thought about that, "How can we know if they'll tell the truth? Everyone here is biased towards Hikaru because she saved them. They wouldn't speak against her."

"On the contrary, if they cared about her so much wouldn't they take every opportunity to prevent her from marrying someone unsuitable? Letting her brothers know of this would be a fine way to do so would it not?"

They mulled the idea over. "Ok, I'll give you that. Maybe we could talk to some people."

"It can't hurt and I bet it'll help. Now is there anything else you'd like to see?"

"Can we see everything?"

Geo laughed. "We can try."

**Well that's it for this chapter, phew thank goodness for Geo, I was struggling to find a character who could talk to Hikaru's brothers and be able to legitimately give them advice while dodging the 'bias' bullet.**


	10. Understanding

**Alright guys, here is the second chapter as promised.**

Sierra woke up next to her sister and the other girls and smiled. They'd had fun the previous night, talking and gossiping until late while nibbling on sweets and cakes until they'd almost burst. Once she couldn't eat or talk anymore she'd found a comfy spot to curl up and dropped straight into sleep. She hadn't had a night like that in years. Stretching she sat up and looked around, the other girls slept all around her, curled up on blankets, cushions and spare mattresses they'd brought in from other rooms and sprawled over the huge bed as well. Next to her Presea still slept soundly, a small smile on her face.

Sierra's face hardened. Her sister had been sighing after Clef for years and thanks to some long chats with Caldina she now knew with absolute certainty that Clef returned her feelings. The only question she had to ask now was why he'd waited so long to acknowledge their relationship. She'd been so sure after Debonair's defeat that he'd pop the question. He'd had plenty of opportunity as Presea nursed him back to health after his collapse. The strain of maintaining both the castle and its shield through Cephiro's destruction before Hikaru restored it had extracted a heavy toll from him. It had been months before he was back to his old strength. Plenty of time to do something yet he hadn't.

And now was the perfect opportunity to find out why. With the girls asleep and most likely to remain so for some time after the previous nights' fun she could slip out without being noticed.

Picking her way through the sleeping forms she made her to the door. Time for Clef to face the music.

After a quick bath and a change of clothes she found Clef in his study staring at something on his desk. He quickly covered it as she came in but she reached forward and tugged the cloth aside.

"Hmmm. Not bad Clef. Who'd you get to do the crafting? It's not my work."

She held up the circlet to the light. "Nice design, the gems are set well and the engraving must have been done by someone with a lot of skill. Luka perhaps?"

Clef coughed red faced. "Actually it's mine."

Sierra stared. "_You_ made this?"

Clef drew himself up "I have spent time studying things other than magic I'll have you know."

Sierra examined the circlet again going over it carefully.

"Anyway may I ask why you came into my _private_ study this early in the morning?"

"I know who this is for Clef." Sierra said bluntly.

Clef froze.

"And what I want to know is why?"

Clef was silent for a while. "I thought it would be more practical for when she's working." He answered finally, evading the real question Sierra had been asking, "I know she doesn't wear rings or jewellery when she's forging but this she could wear all the time."

Sierra nodded, "that's definitely thoughtful of you Clef I'm impressed. Though this is the least I'd expect from someone asking for my sister's hand. You'll have to do better in the future."

Clef winced, damn it she was on to him. He tried to bluster his way out of the situation "I worked really hard on that, if you can't be nice about it go away. I thought Presea taught you better manners than that.

Sierra didn't even glance his way as she finished her inspection "I could say the same for you." Setting the circlet down she turned to him. "So. When are you going to ask her?"

And that suddenly all the fight went out of him. He slumped into his chair. "Please, don't make me feel worse. I've been trying to get up the courage for longer than you know."

"So what's keeping you?"

Clef looked away. "You don't understand. How can she not blame me for everything that happened? To Cephiro, to her, to you? I was the one watching over Emeraude, I trained Zagato from childhood. I'm the most learned man in Cephiro, I should have known or sensed Debonair before she grew to such strength. I have failed so many times. What if I fail her when she needs me most? She almost died because I sent the Magic Knights to her and wasn't there to protect her. I have so many responsibilities as Chief Mage which I have to put first, what if one day I have to choose between her and the good of Cephiro? What if –"

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Sierra interrupted. "Good grief I don't know what she sees in you. Emeraude had you wrapped around her little finger and with good reason, she was the Pillar! You trusted her, everyone trusted her to tell them if something was wrong, practically your only job was to help make her happy. Zagato was your prize pupil, your most trusted ally it never even entered your head that he would betray you. It never entered anyone's head and they used that to their full advantage. Maybe if Lantis hadn't left he could have told you but he wasn't here, are you going to blame him then? It's just as much his fault as yours if you want to play that game."

"But... ah...you don't understand –"

"Oh I understand Clef. I understand that if you don't stop feeling sorry for yourself and grow a backbone I'm going to tell Presea that you don't love her and the reason you've been avoiding her lately is that you've realised she loves you and haven't figured out how to break it to her gently.

Clef almost had a heart attack. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh I would. Presea is my _sister_ and I will not let you play with her heart. Not anymore. And as for the other stuff you said. Don't you think she hasn't thought about that? Why can't you trust her? Do you think for one second she would willingly put you in such a position?"'

"No! She wouldn't but what if I –"

"But nothing. She has done everything in her power to support you in every way she can since the first time you met and if ever there was even a hint of a problem like that happening she would come straight to you and help you find a way to solve it."

Clef stared at his desk, unable to refute a single word of what Sierra was saying.

"You know I'm right." She said quietly. "The only thing holding you back is your own fear of rejection. The fact that she might say no. And she has every right to do so, it is _her_ choice not yours. If you can't have enough faith in your love for each other it's better if you let her go to find someone who can."

She got up and tapped the circlet. "You've got until the Magic Knights leave to make your decision either way. If not. I'll make it for you." And then she was gone. Clef stared after her miserably. What was he going to do?

A drop of sweat trickled down Satoru's brow but he didn't dare take his focus off his opponent for the time it would take to wipe it away. He was far too dangerous to risk it. They circled each other slowly, weapons raised and ready. All it would take would be a split second...the sun reflected off a discarded belt buckle and blinded him for a moment and instantly he moved to dodge the blow he knew was coming , striking out with one of his own only to be blocked at the last instant. They disengaged and resumed circling Satoru being careful not to fall into the same trap again. A shift in weight and stance alerted him to his opponents' intent and he moved to block the sideblow only to freeze as he felt the kiss of his opponents blade at his throat. Lowering his weapon he waited.

A moment later the blade drew back and he bowed in acknowledgement of his defeat.

"That was well fought Lantis." He said. "No wonder Hikaru was getting so much better with you as her sparring partner."

Lantis didn't blush nor did he smile but he did nod. "Thank you. You are very skilled, it was a privilege to spar with you. Lafarga doesn't always have time and he's the only one who can keep up with me these days." Honest words holding no hint of arrogance, a simple statement of fact. "I would be honoured if you'd train with me again sometime."

"Ah, don't bother with flattery I know you could wipe the floor with me any time." Satoru replied cheerfully. "Still I'd be happy to take you up on your offer. I'm getting rusty just training kids at the dojo and boy does it show."

Lantis nodded again. "I train here almost every day around this time. The castle is quiet and the temperature and light here are good for training."

"Then I'll see you here tomorrow." Satoru said. "Now which way are the showers, I need one and then I'm about ready for some breakfast, what about you?"

"The same. The showers are this way."

Breakfast that morning was a lively affair. Most of the men were up early for either training or work or just to meet up with their friends. There was talking and joking and fair amount of good natured teasing of Ascot and Ferio and the other non-singles about the loss of their prized bachelor status. By the time they'd cleared out the girls had woken up enough to come down and they chatted away about the days plan's, certain romances currently underway and any recent monster sightings. Soon enough it was time for them to get the day's work started too and everyone separated to the four winds.

Hikaru, Umi and Fuu and Kuu walked together in the castle gardens.

Kuu sighed, "This is all so amazing." She said. "I can't believe it's all actually real. School seems so far away right now I hate to think we'll be going back in four days."

Umi nodded. "I know what you mean and now that I'm engaged to Ascot it kinda seems even more pointless. Why study to get into a university I'll never attend?"

"Yeah but we can't just drop out." Hikaru said, "What would our teachers say?"

"They can say whatever they want if I'm not around to hear it." Umi retorted. "Why stress over exams and memorising facts I'm never going to use? Does Cephiro even have real gravity or an atmosphere? I mean Ascot flew out into the space between the countries with no equipment and other countries need a Road in order to get here. Also I'd love to see someone figure out the physics involved in magic."

"You have a point there Umi." Fuu said, "Would any knowledge Earth has be useful here?"

"I don't know, but I sure would love to see what Cephiro would do with access to our entertainment media." Kuu said with a laugh. "Think about of it, someone sees a Disney movie and then all of a sudden you have genies and talking fish popping up everywhere. It would be awesome."

"Yeah but then someone sees Alien and you have a chestburster monster two storeys tall." Umi shuddered.

"Eeew, you have a point. Maybe that's not such a good idea." Kuu suppressed her own shudder.

"That raises an excellent point though." Fuu said thoughtfully, "What are we going to be able to bring with us when we finally move here permanently? What should we bring and what can we actually physically get into Tokyo Tower without arousing suspicion?"

The other girls stopped and stared. "Oh my gosh you're right." Umi exclaimed, "We can't just haul a huge suitcase up there we'd be stopped for sure, a sports bag sure maybe but anything bigger and its going to be a problem."

Kuu nodded, "but not if everyone had a sports bag. Bring stuff in piecemeal, a bit at a time and give stuff to your families and me to bring with us when we come. Spread it over a few weeks or months and you should be fine."

"Aw man, but I was going to bring over the first bike to ever exist in Cephiro." Hikaru pouted, "I'd never get that past security."

The other girls burst out laughing, "Well, we could always buy one and then assemble it here I suppose. But why not try and make one? Your will is strong enough you know."

"Yeah but I don't know if I'd get all the parts right and bits and pieces working together properly."

"Speaking of working, what will you all be doing once you move here for good?" Kuu asked. "I know Fuu is going to be Queen and help Ferio and stuff but what will you two do?"

Umi looked up at the sky, "Well I'd like to visit the other countries first." She said. "Autozam's sky still needs clearing and I can help with that, I also want to visit Chizeta and see what we can do about the overcrowding there but I think that might be more of a diplomatic issue. Ascot and I have talked about creating a place where we and his friends can live and people can meet them and come if they need help. He's also learning magic from Clef to do other stuff and who knows what spells I can develop on my own and with Hikaru and Fuu."

Hikaru grinned "It'll be fun finding that out." She said. "I want to help Autozam too. As Pillar I need to travel around a lot and make sure everyone in Cephiro is ok and doing well. Lantis will come with me, he's head of the guard after all and we'll help with monsters and building stuff and whatever else needs doing."

Kuu nodded, "That sounds wonderful. I'm still reeling from the fact that all this is real but I suppose you've had a lot more time to get used to it than me. I'm impressed you've thought this far ahead."

"Well, it's been a long time in coming." Umi said, looking a bit sad and distant. "A long time."

Fuu patted her shoulder and Hikaru took her hand as they all stared at the sky and thought of the two people who'd turned the wheel of destiny that brought them to this point.

"Wherever they are they're together now." Fuu said softly, "You heard her in those last moments. She was finally with him and he with her. Now they've moved on to greet new dawns as we've met these."

Hikaru wiped away a tear, "That was beautiful Fuu."

"Indeed it was." A voice said from behind. They turned to find Ferio standing behind them, tears shining in his eyes though none fell. "Thank you for saying that, I know it must be true."

Fuu went and put her arms around him. "I'm sorry. I know you miss her. And I wish with all my heart that there could have been another way." Her voice trembled, "Oh how I wish there had been another way." She hid her face in his shoulder.

Ferio stroked her hair, "No Fuu, that burden is not yours to bear. None of us knew what they planned and even if we did things would have played out no differently. This was the path they both chose, so don't cry Fuu." He kissed her head, "If they had not made that choice I would never have met you and the fact that I did would be enough I think to make my sister smile."

Fuu sniffed and pulled a tissue out of her pocket. "Okay." She said. "I'll try and think of it like that from now on."

"Good. Now if you girls have had enough of the garden your families are all gathered in the garden. I think they want to talk about something."

"Well then, lead on Your Majesty." Kuu replied. "Let's not keep them waiting.

The sun was warm and the scents of hundreds of flowers filled the garden air as they walked through the gardens to one of the more secluded sections. Their families were seated on cushions in the middle of a large rug which took up the majority of one of the smaller open areas with spare cushions left for the girls and Ferio near the middle.

As they took a seat Umi's father cleared his throat.

"Hi girls, did you sleep well?"

"Yes dad." Umi replied, "I take it you got everyone together for this meeting?"

He nodded, "Yes, I was talking with your mother and we thought the other parents might be having similar conversations so we decided it would probably be better if everyone sat down together and discussed it all at once."

The girls nodded. "Ok, so what are we talking about?" Umi asked.

"Your future." Her mother replied. "We were wondering if you'd thought seriously about what if would mean to make the transition from life on Earth to life here and what the consequences of that would be."

"We have thought about it." Hikaru said. "A lot, actually. We've figured a few things out but there's still lots to decide."

"Well, tell us what you've thought about and we'll go from there." Satoru said.

The three girls traded looks, "Well, we want to finish high school at least." Fuu began, "We don't want to go to college though so we were thinking that we'd finish school and then 'move away' or 'go overseas.' There's no point in us getting jobs we'd have to quit in a few months and what would we do with the money we earned anyway? Once school finishes all we'd be doing is hanging around our houses with nothing to do. Better we come to Cephiro where we're actually needed."

"I know that Cephiro will be better and safer with me here." Hikaru said self-consciously. "Even though I'm not supporting the world on my own it's still important for me to be here. You could say I am the main pillar instead of the only one now but if something happens to me it would still be bad for Cephiro if I don't have a replacement ready."

"Hikaru is also much better able to look after herself here." Umi said, "She can openly wield a weapon, she has magic and she has her Rune God to call on. We all do actually but her safety is the most important to Cephiro right now. On Earth she could be hit by a bus or something at any time so it's going to be a bit iffy in Cephiro until she's here permanently."

"Iffy?" Kuu asked.

"The people are nervous about losing her and having Cephiro crumble again, that means monsters and if it gets bad enough –since Hikaru isn't supporting the world on her own –Cephiro itself could destabilise."

There was silence for a moment as their families took this in.

"Wow. You really do support an entire world." Kuu breathed. "I don't think I really understood that until now."

"Well, I'm not as important as all that. Really." Hikaru smiled, "I just want to make Cephiro as wonderful as it was under Emeraude. I couldn't do anything without everyone's help."

"That's not true." Umi said indignantly, "You have the strongest heart in all of Cephiro, you can do anything. Go on and show them."

"Aw, Umi." Hikaru almost whined, "Not right now."

"Oh come one Hikaru please!" Kuu begged, eager to see any new magic.

"Lantis? A little help?" Hikaru pleaded.

He shook his head, "It will help them understand." He said simply.

Hikaru sighed. "Oh alright. But I'm not going to do anything permanent." Standing up she clasped her hands together, closed her eyes and prayed.

As everyone watched a shadow fell over the castle. Looking up they saw a golden cloud slowly swirling into existence and turning in a slow spiral above the castle. From its depths tiny lights began to form and drift down like snow to the ground. They didn't vanish like snowflakes did but remained on what they landed on so that as more and more fell the castle was soon covered in a golden glittering carpet of light.

Hikaru opened her eyes and smiled. Slowly the cloud disappeared and the lights faded, disappearing into nothing.

Umi and Fuu nodded in approval while Kuu laughed and clapped in delight. The Cephiro residents had seen similar displays but were still impressed and awed, the families of the Knights were far more shocked. They looked at Hikaru with new respect as she stood in front of them, hands folded in front of her and a serious expression on her face.

Satoru was the first to break the moment. "That was incredible Hikaru." He said, "Thank you for showing it to us." He rubbed his head thoughtfully, "I guess I didn't really understand what you meant when you said you supported this world."

Kuu clapped delightedly, "That was gorgeous Hikaru'" she said, it was like snow made of light, made me feel all happy inside."

Lantis nodded, "Very impressive. A lovely display."

Hikaru blushed at the praise. "Thanks." She sat back down.

Fuu's parents shifted uncomfortably. "Still... Girls." Her father said, "Do you really understand what it would mean to live the rest of your lives here? You'd have to leave everything you know and love behind. And you can't just disappear one day, what would we tell the people who came looking for you –your friends and other people? And when you come back to visit us, if you come back to visit what will you tell people then? Will you lie to them? Will you make us lie to them?"

Fuu met her parents' gazes. "We have thought about this." She said, seriously. "No we don't have all the answers yet but we _are_ thinking about them."

Umi chimed in, "We did think about faking our deaths but that would be too complicated and it wouldn't let us visit. Hence our overseas idea."

"And what would you tell your friends? That you're getting married before you even finish high school?"

Hikaru sighed, "Well to tell you the truth I don't really have many friends anymore." Hikaru said sadly. "After our first trip to Cephiro I couldn't relate to them anymore, it was hard enough coping with everything that had happened and lying to you about it let alone them and we just drifted away. Umi and Fuu were the only ones I could talk to and after our second trip there was so much to do. WE were working hard at school and Cephiro needed to be reuilt, Autozam and Chizeta needed help. I just didn't have time for people I couldn't talk about everything with and besides I had Umi, Fuu and everyone in Cephiro."

Umi and Fuu nodded. "it's the same with me." Fuu said. "I didn't really have many friends at school because I was quiet and I studied so hard to keep my grades up. "

"I've got a few friends at school," Umi said, "No one I'm really close to though, not like I am with these two." She grabbed her friends hands and squeezed. "Really, no one else understands what we went through but the people who went through it with us. It's just that simple."

Satoru nodded slowly. "Ok, I guess I can understand that. I wish it could be different for you, it's sad to think of you each only having each other."

"But we don't." Hikaru cried, "We have you and Lantis, Ferio and Ascot. Caldina and Lafarga too and Presea and Clef and Mira and everyone else in Cephiro."

"We're not alone." Umi said firmly. "Not anymore." She turned to Ascot who sitting to her left and held out a hand to him even though they were too far apart to actually touch. Ascot lifted his fingers to his lips and then made as if to blow her a kiss. Motes of magic rose from his hand to drift across the gap between them and swirl around her until they settled like glowing sparks in her hair, a beautiful glowing crown.

Kuu sighed in romantic envy and then grinned when Umi laughed, knowing the reason for her sigh.

Umi's mother dabbed tears away and held her husband's hand tightly, seeing in corporeal form a sign of the wonderful love shared between their daughter and the man she had chosen.

Maybe just maybe things would actually be alright.

**Ok. That's it for this chapter. I hope it's all believable what everyone is saying and doing. Thinking about all the stuff they need to do before moving to Cephiro is fun though. I wanted to show off the Pillars powers too, I hope you liked it **


End file.
